I Am Superman
by rachelsmythe99
Summary: All Rachel wants is Broadway, all Jake wants is Rachel. Unfortunately, so does Puck. Includes the newbies, beginning Finchel, later Fuinn. Ryder/Kitty Marley/Sam Tina/Artie Brittana Mike/Mercedes Puckleberry and Jake/Rachel. I'm not saying who she ends up with(;
1. Rachel, Meet Jake

"Hey there, little brother." Jake spun around at the sound of his big brothers voice.

"Hey, Puck." Puck slung an arm around his shoulder, nodding at Sam as they walked past him.

"This your locker, right?"

"I think so." Today was Jake's first day at William McKinley High School. His big brother, Puck, already had plenty of horror stories, even though it was only his Sophomore year. Jake spun the rusty lock in the order of his combination, but the locker didn't budge.

"Here, let me." Puck hit the locker 3 times in different spots, and it popped open. "My locker's actually right here so, I'll see you around, Jake." He held his fist, and Jake bumped it.

The late bell rang, and a tiny shape hurried around the corner, head down, books pressed to the persons chest. She bumped into Jakes arm, and her books flew everywhere. "Shit. Here, I'll help."

"Oh, no, it's fine."

"I insist." The girl looked and and gave a _very _tiny smile in his direction. Jake's breath caught, she was breathtaking. And when he said that about a girl, he meant it. Kitty had been ok, Marley was pretty, but this girl was..._wow_.

He handed her books and helped her up,"That's a lot of books. I'm guessing you're a sophomore?"

She giggled, brushing hair out of her face,"That I am. Look, I'd love to stay and talk, I _really _would, but it's my first day of a sophomore and I don't want to get on Ms. Hitchens bad list. I'll see you around?"

He smirked,"Yeah, see you around." And then in a flurry of brown hair and skirts, she was gone. He took his time getting to his class, after all, he _was _a Puckerman.

"I see you've decided to join us, Jake _Puckerman_." The teacher spit the name like it was poison. _Looks like he had Puck. _Jake moved to the back, kicking a nerdy looking kid out of the seat, sitting by Ryder.

"Thanks for kicking him out. I think he was hitting on me." Ryder whispered to him. After the Marley fiasco, the 2 had became best friends.

"Don't tell Kitty that, the claws will come out." Jake laughed. He was fairly certain there was real claws under her pedicured nails.

Suddenly, quiet rushed over the room. Jake looked up to see what was going on, and saw _her_. "Mr. Reynolds, Ms. Hitchens needs you."

"Okay, Rachel. Can you stay in here, and click the presentation to go forward after everyones done?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember this game." She squealed, smiling ear-to-ear.

The teacher smiled for the first time,"It is a fun game. Okay class, Rachel's in charge until I get back."

Mr. Reynolds hurried out of the room, and Rachel slid into the chair in front of the computer. "Is everyone done with this slide?" The room was filled with 'uh-huh's.

"Hey, Jake man, wake up. You look like there's an angel in front of us." Ryder whispered, poking his best friend's side.

"Wha? Oh." He quickly started scribbling notes. "Rachel? Like as in Rachel Berry?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know, dating quarter back Finn Hudson, Marley's big sister, Glee club superstar."

"Wait, isn't Marley's last name Rose?"

"Yeah, I asked her mom about that. So, Shelby actually had 2 daughters, both of them Rachel's dads. They kept both of them, but then they met Marley's mom, and she couldn't have kids. So, they gave her Marley. She changed her name to Rose, but when Marleys 18, she can change it back to Berry. She could actually change it back earlier, if her mom and both of her dads agree."

"Dude, that's really confusing. So, they know they're sisters?"

"Yup."

"Thanks, Rachel. Jake, I hope you were paying attention." Rachel looked between the teacher, and Jake.

"He was, Mr. Reynolds." Jake looked at her in surprise, why was she covering for him? She only gave a smile and a wink, before disappearing out the door.

"Dude, she just winked at you!" Ryder shook his arm, practically fangirling.

"Yeah, I know." Jake shook him off.

"Hey, let's sign up for Glee after school. We can get Marley and Kitty to sign up too. Well, Sam probably got Marley to."

"Sure, why not."

After school, Jake was leaning against his locker, between his brother and Ryder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rachel. Puck let out a sigh,"She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

Jake looked over at him,"Huh?"

"Rachel. Anyways, there's Sammy, Kitty, and Marley. Oh, and here comes Rach, San, Q, Mike, Finn, and Britt."

"Hey Noah! Jake, Ryder, Marley, and Kitty, are you all coming to Glee?"

Quinn laughed,"Of course they are, come on, B."

"See you there!"

Puck turned to the 4 freshmen, and Sam,"Well, let's go."

Soon they were in the choir room, and Jake was standing in the front, getting ready to audition.

_Much as you blame yourself  
You can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness  
Gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite awhile  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help

Puck glanced at Rachel, who was intently watching his brother. She was smiling, taking in his every word. Puck frowned and looked at Jake, who was smiling at Rachel as he sang.__

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness  
Is brought to life  
I'll take you there

Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don't be afraid, oh, I can help 

Next up was Kitty,"Babe, I've never done this, but I just couldn't think of a better song. Okay? Ok, hit it." Ryder laughed as the first notes played.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got some brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it

No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
Too good to, to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I like it  
I liked it 

"Hey, Finn, can you sing this with me?"

A dopey smile appeared on Finn's face,"Sure, Ryder!"

(_Finn, _**Ryder, **_**Both)**_

_Standing in the rain  
with his head hung low_

Couldn't get a ticket  
it was a sold out show.  
Heard the roar of the crowd  
he could picture the scene.  
Put his ear to the wall  
then like a distant scream.  
He heard one guitar  
just blew him away

Saw stars in his eyes  
and the very next day. 

Rachel smiled, clapping for her boyfriend. Puck rolled his eyes, as did Jake.

**Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store**

Didn't know how to play it  
but he knew for sure  
That one guitar  
felt good in his hands.  
Didn't take long to understand.  
Just one guitar  
slung way down low

Was a one-way ticket  
only one-way to go.  
So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop 

Kitty blew a kiss to Ryder, who pretended to catch it.

_**Gotta keep on rockin' **_

Ryder ran to the top of the stairs, looking down at Finn.

**Someday he's gonna make it to the top. **

_**And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes **_

**He's a Juke Box Hero.  
Yeah **

_He took one guitar _

_**Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight. **_

**In a town without a name  
in a heavy downpour**

Thought he passed his own shadow  
by the backstage door. 

_Like a trip through the past  
to that day in the rain_

And that one guitar made his whole life change.  
Now he needs to keep 

_**rockin' he just can't stop  
Gotta keep on rockin' **_

_that boy has got to stay on top. _

_**And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes  
**_

Jake made a face and moved when Finn stood in front of him, noticed by Rachel, who giggled and waved at Jake. He kept his jaw from dropping, waving back.

_**He's a Juke Box Hero  
Yeah  
**__**Juke Box Hero **__(Oh)__**  
With that one guitar he'll come alive**_

Come alive tonight.  
_(Yeah)__** He's gotta keep on rockin'  
**_

_He just can't stop _

**He just can't stop **

_**Gotta keep on rockin' **_

_That boy has got to stay on top _

_**He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.  
He's a Juke Box Hero **(Yeah)**  
**_**(Just one guitar)****_ Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes_**

Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes 

Rachel and Kitty both stood up, clapping,"WOO!"

Marley timidly walked to the front of the class, and Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "Sister? Would you like to sing with me?"

Rachel smiled, putting a hand to her chest as she walked down the steps,"It would be an _honor_, little sister."

(**Rachel, **_Marley, __**Both)**_

**Some folks like to get away  
For a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
Or to Hollywood  
But I'm taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line  
I'm in a New York state of mind **

Rachel put her hands in front of her, closing her eyes. Puck couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face, and Jake was in a trance.

_It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues  
But now I need a little give and take _

**The New York Times, **

_The Daily News _

Marley closed her eyes, smiling as she held the note. Sams smile grew wider.

**It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me  
'cause I've let it slide **

Rachel smiled at the group in front of her, waving her hand in the air to symbolize something sliding.

_Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside _

**I don't have any reasons **

_I've left them all behind _

**I'm in a New York state of mind **

_I'm just taking a Greyhound _

**On the Hudson River Line **

**'Cause I'm in **

_I'm in a New York state of _

_**Mind **_

**New York State of Mind **

"She is your sister, Berry." Quinn laughed, high fiving Rachel. All of a sudden, Sue appeared from around the corner.

"Young Puckerman, you were good, but you're not good enough to compete." Jake gave Puck a 'who the hell is that?' look, and he mouthed 'cheerleading coach from hell'.

Rachel burst out laughing before seeing the look on Sues face,"Wait, you're serious? Ok, no. Jake has one of the most amazing male voices in this class. It's _sexy_." Jakes chest puffed out at that. "That's something we've never had! Blaine's voice is beautiful, Noahs is smooth, Arties is without a doubt our strongest male voice, sorry babe, but Jakes is strong, smooth, _and _sexy. You're just a cheerleading coach! What do you even know about singing?! Why are you _here_?"

Santana nodded,"Yeah, baby Puckerman is also our best dancer besides Chang." Jake looked over at her, confused. He hadn't even danced. "I saw you in the locker room. Anyways, and imagine his voice with Rachels! It would be literal sex!" Rachel smirked, glancing at Jake. "We _need _him. He's performing at Sectionals." Jake smiled, looking between the best friends and cheerleading coach, who was speechless.

"Alright, half baked Jake, you're in." Rachel squealed and threw her arms around him. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around the tiny girls waist. He inwardly gasped at the sparks that flowed between them, and wondered if everyone could see the fireworks. "Little Barbra, you were great. Kitty and Kitty's floppy haired boyfriend, welcome."

Kitty smiled, standing on her toes and kissing Ryder. After they pulled away, he frowned whispering in her ear,"Is my hair that floppy?" She giggled, shaking her head, pulling him onto a chair.

Mr. Shue clapped,"Alright guys, tomorrow we'll discuss Sectional songs. You're free to go." Rachel rushed out of the room, bidding Noah, Ryder, Finn, and Mike goodbye, as they had football practice. Kitty, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were second to go, hugging the Berry girls as they hurried to cheer.

"Barbs!" Kurt called to his tiny diva, Mercedes on the other side. Tina and Sam swept by them, Blaine and Artie close behind. "What's going on between you and tan Puckerman?"

Rachel giggled blushing, and Marley sent her sister a knowing look, cuddling into Sam who had his hand in her pocket. "Hey babe, I gotta rush to practice, I'll stop by later." Marley nodded,"Love you!"

"Love you too, Sammy." Tina perched on Arties lap, and Blaine fell into step with them, not feeling like gossiping about his closest girl friends life.

"I'm with Finn, Kurt. And I just met Jake today!"

"Mmmhmm, but you were itching to defend him. I saw those sparks girl." Mercedes laughing, pulling at a curl.

Rachel batted her hand away, laughing. "Whatever, 'Cedes. We gotta go. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, beautifuls!"

Marley laughed, and Rachel pulled her into a hug,"You and Sam are adorable."

"He loves you, you know." Rachel glanced sideways at her, confused.

"Not like he loves me, of course. But, he would honestly kill someone for you. It's cool." Rachels smile was identical to her sisters as they side by side out of the building. Little did she know, early tomorrow morning that smile would be gone.

**A/N: What'd you think?! Good first chapter? Like Jakechel? Review!**


	2. Finn's A Cheetah

"Rachel! Let's take the long way to first hour, yeah?" Santana and Quinn asked, grabbing each of her arms. Rachel confusedly looked at Marley, who in turn looked at Sam. Kitty and Ryder joined them, followed by Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes and Mike walked towards them, handing Rachel her books.

"Whats going on? Why can't I go the fast way?!" She shoved her books into Brittanys hands, who had joined them as well, and took off.

Tina raced by her, wheeling Artie,"Rach, you should really just go the long way." Artie nodded his agreement.

Rachel ignored them, instead running faster. As she neared the hallway, she heard yelling, and saw kids gathered around something. She tapped the nearest kid,"What's going on?" When the boy saw who she was, his eyes got huge. "What?!"

"Uhm, I thought the Glee kids were supposed to keep you from coming here?" Rachel stared at him for a while before pushing through the crowd. What she saw shocked her to the core. Jake and Puck had Finn against a wall, and a red haired cheerleader with big boobs looked scared. When Jake raised his fist to hit him again, Rachel broke through the crowd.

"Jake, Noah, what are you doing to my boyfriend?! And who's this?" She screeched, pointing at the cheerleader, who was twirling her hair.

Jake dropped his fist,"Ra-Rachel! God, those Glee kids don't know how to listen, do they?"

"Jake!" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. Jake and Noah exchanged a look, and Noah walked over to Rachel.

"B, Jake and I just caught Finnessa sucking this sluts face!" Rachel froze, looking between Noah, Jake, Finn, and the unnamed Cheerio. The next second, she screeched, throwing herself at the girl. Noah wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away. She was kicking and screaming.

"PUT ME _DOWN, _NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Noah sighed, walked through the crowd to where Sam was waiting, settling her into his arms.

"Get her out of here. I needa go make sure my kid brother doesn't kill Finn." Sam nodded, giving him a one finger salute.

***In Glee***

"MR. SHUE I AM _NOT _SINGING WITH HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Marley placed a hand on her sisters shoulder, and everyone could see Rachel relax.

"Yes, Rachel, I understand. Which is why I'm changing things up. Finn, you're not getting a solo. We're letting the new members shine. Before you say anything, Rachel, yes you are performing."

"So if Finn's not our lead, who is?"

"We'll figure that out. Now, what song suggestions do you have?"

After long arguments, it was decided that Rachel would sing the first song, there would a be group number, and Jake would finish them off. They then spent the next hour dancing. By the end, Rachel and Santana were massaging each others feet. Kitty and Marley were taking turns rubbing each others backs, and Quinn and Brittany were laying on the ground. The boys were smiling at them, shaking their heads. Kurt, Mercedes, Unique and Tina were gossiping and laughing at the group on the floor.

"Alright guys, Sectionals after school tomorrow! We're against the Warblers, and the Waders. So, be ready! Jake, Rachel, since you each have a song, I want you two here earlier than the rest so we can get you ready. I'll give you passes in a minute. You're all free to go."

Will handed Rachel and Jake their passes, and sent them on their ways. Marley was waiting outside,"Rachie! Oh my gosh I'm so excited. This is just so, wow!" Rachel laughed, wrapping an arm around her sisters waist, kissing her head.

"It's pretty cool. Jake, we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you then."

He watched as they walked down the hall, but then Rachel stopped, running back to Jake. She kissed his cheek,"Thanks. For this morning." She whispered, before running back to Marley, who was giggling like a little girl.

Jake put a hand up to his cheek, because once again, there was fireworks from that tiny kiss. He smiled dreamily, before walking to the football field to watch Puck and Ryder.

"Dude, why do you look so starstruck?"

Jake looked at his best friend,"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're on Cloud 9. Wait, did Rachel confess her undying love for you? Are you eloping?"

Jake laughed, pushing Ryder,"Shut up. I just got thanked for being a hero."

"Thats why you kept touching your cheek! Dude, thats just a cheek kiss,"

Jake glared at him,"For your information, it was the best cheek kiss ever."

Ryder threw his head back,"You sound like a girl."

Jake shook his head, throwing his bag in Ryders moms car. "Just take me to your house."


	3. Sectionals Baby!

***Sectional Chapter!:D***

Just like promised, Rachel and Jake had gotten to the Glee room early, and had practiced until the rest got there. On the bus, Rachel sat between Jake and Marley. Puck and Finn were in front of them, Sam and Artie in front of them. Everyone else was sitting with their respective other. Sectionals was being held at Dalton, so they were enduring the 30 minute ride there.

The NDs were first, followed by the Waders, and ending with the Warblers. Rachel was currently pacing back and forth behind the curtain. "Rachel, can we please talk about this?!" Rachel glared at the tall boy.

"I don't want to talk to you, Finn." She stiffly replied, turning away, smiling at her nervous sister. "Hey, Marls, it's going to be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rachel laughed.

"Hey, shouldn't it be Jake who's nervous?"

Jake and Noah walked up,"I am nervous. I just mastered masking it. But, I can do this. I think." Noah gave her a look that said,'_Give him a Rachel Berry pep talk_'.

She nodded, putting her hands on each one of Jake's shoulders. "Jake, look at me. You _can _do this. And if you feel like you can't, just look at me. I'll help you. Same for you, sis. Hey, didn't I endlessly compliment you this morning? Didn't I fight tooth and nail to get you to be able to perform? I don't do that for just anyone."

Jake smiled, taking a deep breath,"Alright. I can do this! Alright." Rachel smiled, patting his cheek.

"Yes you can. You're a Puckerman, anyway." Noah laughed, ruffling Rachels hair.

"Guys, they just called us. Rachel?" Rachel nodded, smoothing her hair and dress.

"Let's kick some ass!" She screamed. They formed a circle, and everyone put their hands in.

"1, 2, 3, NEW DIRECTIONS!" They hurried to the stage, and Rachel stood in the back between Noah and Sam.

(_Rachel, __**Rachel and the Nds, **_**New Directions**_**)**_

_High dive into frozen waves  
Where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain,  
It was worth it every time_

She walked to the front of the stage, smiling at Jake as she passed him.

_Hold still right before we crash,  
'Cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks till it breaks your  
Glass and I drown in you again _

_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why **_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **_

Brittany and Mike ran to the front, and started dancing.

**Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey, hey! **

The remaining members all stood on one side of the stairs. Rachel walked back up the stairs, stopping by Jake. She looked at him and smiled as they sang the next lines.

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **_

_Walk on through a red parade,  
And refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground  
And makes us forget all common sense_

The group danced to the other side of the stairs, Rachel weaving between them.

_Don't speak as I try to leave,  
'Cause we both know what we choose  
If you pull, then I'll push too deep  
And I'll fall right back to you _

_**Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why **_

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **_

Brittany and Jake raced to the front of the stage this time, and Rachel smiled at Jake when he nervously glanced at her. He felt himself relax as did his second, well,third favorite thing. The first was singing, the second was Rachel, and the third was dancing.

**Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey eh eh eh eh **

_**Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy? **_

Jake spun Rachel around when she walked past him, as did the other guys with the girls.

**Hey eh eh eh eh  
Hey eh eh eh eh **

_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? **_

Rachel raced back to the group, and half of them stood on one side of the stage, the other half on the opposite side.

(_Jake, __**Ryder, **_**Sam, ***Joe, ^Artie, !Girls)

!Haaaah  
Haaaah

Jake jumped from his place by Puck.

_Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You could be the best  
You could be the King Kong banging on your chest_

He hit his chest as he sang the last line. Ryder jumped out of his place across from him, and they did a handshake, which earned laughs from the crowd.

_**You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, **_(!Haaaah)**_ go banging on his door_**

Sam raced between the boys, flipping to the front of the stage.

**You can throw your hands up **(!Ha ha ha)**  
You can beat the clock **(*Yeah)(!Ha ha)**  
You can move a mountain **(!Haaaah)**  
You can break rocks**

Joe walked across the stage to the boys, followed by Artie.

*You can be a master (!Ha ha)  
Don't wait for luck (!Ha ha ha)  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

The New Directions joined in.

^Standing in the hall of fame _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh ooh)  
And the world's gonna know your name _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh ooh)  
And the world's gonna know your name _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh ooh)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

**You can go the distance **(!Aaaah)**  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile **(!Aaaah)

Sam walked between the boys again, except this time he was walking up the stairs.

^You can be a hero (!Aaaah)  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke (!Aaaah)

Jake looked behind him at Rachel, who smiled and winked at him. Ryder sent him a knowing look.

_Yeah, do it for your people _(!Ha ha ha)_  
Do it for your pride _(!Ha ha)_  
You never gonna know if you never even try _(!Haaaah)

Ryder reached him and grabbed Kittys hand. The New Directions joined in for this line.

_**Do it for your country **_(!Ha ha ha)

Tina stood by Ryder, swirling their voices together, along with the NDs.

_**Do it for your name **_(!Ha ha)

Now it was just Ryder and Tina.

_**'Cause there's gonna be a day  
When ya**_

The New Directions once again joined in.

^Standing in the hall of fame _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And the world's gonna know your name _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And the world's gonna know your name _(Yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

_**Be a champion, be a champion  
Be a champion, be a champion**_

^And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

(*_**Jake, Ryder, Sam, and Joe)**_

_***Be students **_(Haah)_**  
Be teachers  
Be politicians **_(^Uh uh) (Haah)_**  
Be preachers  
Yeah **_(^Come on)

Be believers

(Haah)_**  
Be leaders **_(^Uh uh uh)_**  
Be astronauts **_(Haah)_**  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers **_(^Hey, yeah)

Be students

(Yeah!) (Haah)_**  
Be teachers **_(Yeah!)_**  
Be politicians **_(Haah)_**  
**_(Yeah!) _**Be preachers **_(^Be preachers)

Be believers

(Yeah!) (Haah)_**  
Be leaders **_(Yeah!)_**  
Be astronauts **_(Haah)_**  
**_(Yeah!) _**Be champions**_

(Ohhhhhh!)  
^Standing in the hall of fame _(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And the world's gonna know your name _(Yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
(^Woah, oh!)  
And the world's gonna know your name _(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
(Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

^Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame  
(Standing in the hall of fame!)

(^You can be a champion)  
**You can be the greatest**  
(^You can be a champion)  
**You can be the best**  
(^You can be a champion)  
**You can be the King Kong banging on your chest**  
(And the world's gonna know your name!)

_(You can be a champion)_  
**You can beat the world**  
_(You can be a champion)_  
**You can beat the war**  
_(You can be a champion)_  
**You can talk to God, go banging on his door**  
('Cause you burn with the brightest flame)

(*You can be a champion)  
**You can throw your hands up**  
(*You can be a champion)  
**You can beat the clock**  
(*You can be a champion)  
**You can move a mountain**  
(*You can be a champion)  
**You can break rocks**  
(And the world's gonna know your name!)

_**(You can be a champion)**_  
**You can be a master**  
_**(You can be a champion)**_  
**Don't wait for luck**  
_**(You can be a champion)**_  
**Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself**  
_**(You can be a champion)**_

Artie and the New Directions sang the last line.

^Standing in the hall of fame

Everyone but Jake spread across the stairs, and as Rachel passed him, she squeezed his hand.

(_Jake, _**Boys)**

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative_

They say I'm crazy, I really don't care  
That's my prerogative  
They say I'm nasty, but I don't give a damn  
Getting girls is how I live

Some ask me questions  
Why am I so real?  
But they don't understand me  
I really don't know the deal about a brother  
Trying hard to make it right  
Not long ago before I win this fight  
Sing!

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?

**(Tell me why)**_  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
It's my prerogative  
_

Mike joined him in dancing.

**(It's my prerogative)**_  
It's the way that I wanna live  
_**(It's my prerogative)**_  
I can do just what I feel  
_**(It's my prerogative)**_  
No one can tell me what to do  
_**(It's my prerogative)**_  
'Cause what I'm doing I'm doing for you now_

Don't get me wrong, I'm really not zooped  
Ego trips is not my thing  
All these strange relationships really gets me down  
I see nothing wrong with spreading myself around  
Sing!

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?

**(Tell me why)**_  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
It's my prerogative_

Rachel softly smiled at him, and the look in her eyes shocked him. They said that when someone loves you, you can see it in their eyes. He had never seen this look in his past girlfriends eyes, he had seen it in his mothers eyes, but not like this. He wondered if he had that look when he looked at Rachel.**(It's my prerogative)**_  
I can do what I wanna do  
_**(It's my prerogative)**_  
Can live my life  
_**(It's my prerogative)**_  
I'm doing it just for you  
_**(It's my prerogative)**_  
Tell me, tell me_

Why can't I live my life  
Without all of the things that people say?  
Oh, yeah  
Yeah!  
Yo tell it, kick it like this!  
Oh no, no  
I can do what I wanna do  
Me and you, together, together  
Together, together, together

He looked at Ryder and automatically knew he saw the look. He would have to ask him if that look was ever on his face.

_Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative_

Everybody's talking all this stuff about me  
Why don't they just let me live?  
I don't need permission  
Make my own decisions  
That's my prerogative  
It's my prerogative

**A/N: DANG! 3 chapters in 1 day?! Woo! I also got 2 reviews on the first chapter, which warmed my heart:* Songs used are: Clarity, Hall of Fame, and My Perogotive(: each were on Glee **


	4. At The Ballet

"IN 3RD PLACE...THE WADERS!" Rachel smiled, staring at her and Jakes intertwined hands. "AND IN FIRST PLACE...Huh, that's interesting. ITS A TIE!" Rachel snapped her head,"Warblers, and New Directions, you're _both _going to Regionals!"

Rachel felt strong arms wrap around her waist and lift her up, and she giggled, burying her head in Jakes shoulder. She looked into his eyes,"You were _amazing_!"

He smoothed down her hair,"I think you were better."

She shrugged,"Probably." He laughed, hugging her again. They walked off the stage, and sat next to each other on the bus.

Sue was waiting in the parking lot when they got there. "Berry, come with me!" Rachel looked behind her at Santana and Quinn, both who were wearing matching smirks.

She followed the coach into the office, in which Sue shoved a red and white box into her hands. "What's this for?"

"You're on the squad. Be happy, Sandbags and Q spent 3 days persuading me to consider you."

"Wait, Coach Sue..you want _me_ on the squad?"

"That's what I said, Barbra."

Rachel's face lite up,"Thank you _so _much!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go get changed."

She squealed, running in the bathroom. She pulled on the skirt, and zipped on the back on the shirt. She then pulled her hair into a high pony. When she walked out, her confidence was at it's highest. She placed her hand on her hip, she may not be the head Cheerio, but this was good enough. She walked into the Glee room for the celebration, and watched Jake and Pucks jaw drop.

"San, Q?" She called to her best girls turned around, and a huge smile appeared on their faces.

"B! Oh my god, you look _hot_. Did Sue tell you what spot you are?"

"No?" Santana looked at Quinn, Brittany, and Kitty, all who smirked.

"Good." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Rachel, how about a celebration song?"

"Sure! Q, San, and Kurt, join me?"

(_San, _**Rach, **_**Q, **_*Kurt, !San and Rach)

_Daddy always thought that he married beneath him  
That's what he said, that's what he said  
When he proposed he informed my mother  
He was probably her very last chance  
And though she was twenty-two,  
Though she was twenty-two,  
Though she was twenty-two,  
She married him.  
_

She folded her hands in front of her, smiling at Brittany.

_Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic  
More like a "Come as you are,"  
When I was five I remember my mother  
Dug earrings out of the car  
I knew they weren't hers, But it wasn't  
Something you'd want to discuss  
He wasn't warm  
Well, not to her  
Well, not to us _

She softly smiled, this actually related to her.__

But everything was beautiful at the ballet  
Graceful men lift lovely girls in white  
Yes, everything was beautiful at ballet  
Hey!  
I was happy... at the ballet.  


!Up a steep and very narrow stairway.

**To the voice like a metronome.  
**

!Up a steep and very narrow stairway.

_It wasn't paradise... _

*It wasn't paradise...

!It wasn't paradise...

_**But it was home.  
Mother always said I'd be very attractive  
When I grew up, when I grew up.  
"Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something  
And a very, very personal flair."  
And though I was eight or nine,  
Though I was eight or nine,  
Though I was eight or nine,  
I hated her.  
Now, "Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty  
"Pretty" is what it's about  
I never met anyone who was "diff'rent"  
Who couldn't figure that out.  
So beautiful I'd never lived to see.  
But it was clear,  
If not to her,  
Well, then to me **_

(!_**Q, San, and Rach)**_

_**!That everyone is beautiful at the ballet. **_

*Every prince has got to have his swan.

(!*_**Q, Rach, San, and Kurt)**_

_**!*Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet. **_

**Hey! **

(*_**San, Q, and Kurt)**_

_***I was pretty **_

_**At the ballet **_

_**I mean I was born to save their marriage  
But when my father came to pick my mother up  
At the hospital  
He said, "Well, I thought this was going to help.  
But I guess it's not..."  
A few months later he left...  
And he never came back... **_

She paused, looking over at the other 3. She then shook her head before continuing.

_**Anyway, I did have a fantastic fantasy life.  
I used to dance around the living room  
With my arms up like this **_

She held her arms up over her head.

_**My fantasy was that I was an Indian Chief...  
And he'd say to me,  
"Izzie, do you wanna dance?"  
And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" **_

*Doo-doo-doo-doo  
_**But it was clear...**_  
*Doo-doo-doo  
_When he proposed..._

*Doo-doo-doo  
**That I was born to help their marriage and when **  
*Doo-doo-doo-doo

_**That's what she said... **_  
*Doo-doo-doo

_That's what she said... _  
*Doo-doo-doo

**I used to dance around the living room... **  
*Doo-doo-doo-doo

_He wasn't warm...  
*_Doo-doo-doo_  
Not to her... _

_**It was an Indian chief and he'd say:  
"Izzie, do you wanna dance?"  
And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." **_

**(*San, Kurt, and Rach)**

***Everything was beautiful at the ballet  
Raise your arms and someone's always there. **

**Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet,  
At the ballet  
At the ballet  
The ballet  
The ballet **

!Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. The ballet  
The ballet

_**!*Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet **_

**Hey! **

_**I was pretty... **_

_I was happy... _

*"I would love to..."

_**!***__**At... the... ballet.**_

"Fabulous, you guys! Alright, I'll see you all on Monday. Be safe!"

Everyone gathered their things and left, and Jake caught up to Rachel. "Hey, Rach, what are you doing this weekend?"

She smiled at him, and he noticed the look was there again,"Tomorrow we're getting Marley back to a Berry, then dance, and then voice practice. Sunday's the temple, I'm sure I'll see you then?"

Jake kept his smile from faltering,"Yeah, sure. See you then!"

He ran off to catch up with Ryder, and before Marley left to go hang out with Sam, Artie, and Tina, she stopped Rachel. "Why didn't you tell him your voice practice was with Puck?"

Rachel shrugged,"I didn't think it was important. Besides nothing ever happens."

**A/N: Sorry guys, this is just a filler. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! There's also going to be Puckerbro song coming up!:***


	5. Jake Hates Sundays

**A/N: Even though it was just a filler, it was still pretty good:) I'm thinking something might just happen during Rachel and Puck's voice practice?-awesomestgleek **

**Ding ding ding! You win(: Something shall happen at the voice practice. Now, don't loose hope in Jachel (Jake/Rachel)! I have their future planned(:**

"Dang Marls, you hardly have any clothes!" Marley blushed at her sisters words.

"Yeah, well. We weren't exactly rich." She became worried at the look Kitty and Rachel shared. "What are you planning?"

The girls smiled."Nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart. Now, let's finish getting you unpacked."

Marley had moved in that morning, and was now Marley Berry. Millie Rose had been happy for Marley, and the girls had both promised they would visit. They would also see her at lunch.

"Okay, we're done for now. Marley get dressed." Rachel looked at Marley, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"We have a double date with our floppy haired boyfriends." Marley giggled, heading into the bathroom with the clothes Kitty had thrown at her.

If Rachel had ears, they would've perked up when the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"Noah's here. I wanna here all about the date when you two get back!" Kitty laughed, quickly hugging Rachel.

"Don't worry, we won't leave anything out!" Rachel smiled, patting her head and racing out of the room, down the stairs, and to the door.

"Hello, Noah." She looked around him, pouting,"I thought Jake was coming with you?"

Puck cleared his throat, stepping through the doorway,"Yeah, uhm, he was hanging out with Mike and Artie, or something. You ready to practice your vocal chords?"

Rachel smiled, grabbing his hand,"Let's go!" He laughed as she pulled upstairs into her room.

"Where's your kid sister?"

"She went out with Kitty, poppas at work, and daddys at the Temple." Noah nodded, pulling out his guitar.

They had been practicing for about 45 minutes, and Rachel was still going strong,"_Don't cry for me Argentina, the truth is I never left you._"

"Hey, Rach? Can we take a break? My ears are about to bleed."

Rachel put down her brush,"Oh, yeah." They felt into a silence, Puck strumming on his guitar, Rachel looking through her drawers.

Puck decided to risk it,"Wanna make out?" Rachel turned to him, uncertainty crossing her face.

"Sure!"

When Marley and Kitty got home, it was an unspoken agreement that Puckleberry was on.

***Next Morning***

"Hey, ma, I gotta go pick up Rach."

Jake looked up from his cereal,"What?"

"Yeah, I'm picking up my girlfriend for church."

Jake was suddenly feeling very sick,"When'd this happen?"

Puck smirked,"Last night at her voice practice."

Jake took a deep breath,"Tell her I said hey."

Puck grabbed his keys from the table,"Will do."

After he was gone, his mom walked over to him, wiping her hands on her apron,"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Do you think he really likes her?"

She wrapped an arm around his shoulders,"Oh honey. You know as well as I do they won't last a week. Are you going to try and date someone else?"

Jake shook his head, pushing the bowl away from him,"No. I don't even see anybody else. It isn't fair. He got on the team, and now he's got the girl. The girl I've wanted since the second I saw her."

"Hey, they way you talk about her, the way you feel, how she acts around you, if anything, she thinks _you _dont like _her_. Like I said, Noah will either dump her, or.." His mother faded off, and he knew why. She didn't like talking about how many girls Noah had cheated on.

"Thanks, ma." He sighed, hugging her.

"You _will _get her, son. I know you will." She whispered, kissing his head. "Now, let's go to the Temple."

**A/N: OoooooohD: Haha, poor Jake:( _But, _like his mama said, it doesn't seem likely for them to last that long, which I agree with. I was thinking they'll last about 2 chapters, but there's going to be a _lot _of drama in the breakup. Maybe involving Kitty and Ryder?(; I guess you guys will just have to keep reading!**


	6. Jake Feels Sick

Jake caught a ride with Ryder the next morning. He had hardly been able to keep his breakfast down when Puck left to pick up Rachel. Now he was stumbling down the hall to his locker, which just so down the hall from Rachels and Pucks. He risked a glance in that direction, and automatically wished he hadn't. He looks just in time to see Rachel rise on her toes and kiss his brother. The sick feeling rises when Pucks hand dips dangerously low.

"Noah!" She squeaks, slapping his chest. Jake doesn't know if he should laugh for her putting Puck in his place, or punch Pucks face in for trying to get away with that. Puck simply snorts, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever babe." Jake turns back to his locker when they walk past him. "Hey baby brother."

Rachel looks at him, and he feels slightly better seeing that the looks still there. "Hi, Jake!" He meekly waves to her, grabbing his books. He closes his locker and sees Puck pull her close to him, rubbing her arm. That simple hug sends Jake running to the bathroom.

He isn't sure when Ryder finds him, just that he gets picked up from under his arms, and then Ryder pulls him out of the stall, shoving a slushee into his hand. "Here man, drink this. It'll keep you from dehydrating."

Jake takes a long drink, and happily sighs when it soothes his raw throat. "How'd you find me?"

Ryder bites his lip, rolling it between his teeth. Finally he sighs,"Rachel got worried when she didn't see you at lunch. She came here and heard you puking and got me."

Jake felt his heart skip a beat hearing that she was worried about him. "I'm fine. Just bad breakfast I guess."

Ryder snorted, and Jake gazed curiously at him,"You looked like you were going to puke when we picked you up after he got her. Why don't you just talk to him?" He held a damp paper towel out to him, and Jake used it to wipe his face.

"He won't listen. What hour is it?"

"Dude, I just told you it's after lunch."

Jake rubbed his temple, this slushee was really helping,"Oh yeah. Well," He threw his bag over his shoulder,"lets go. Better late than never, right?"

"You sure you wanna go to Glee?"

"Yeah, besides, Rach and San are singing."

"That'll definitely make you feel better." Ryder laughed.

Jake playfully shoved him as they left the bathroom,"Shut up."

Soon the Glee room was filled, and Thing 1 and Thing 2 were standing by the band. "Alright Santana and Rachel-"

"THING 1 AND THING 2!" Marley yells from the back row, where shes cuddled into Sam. Shue laughs, shaking his head.

"Okay, Thing 1 and Thing 2 have something prepared. Girls, the stage is yours."

(_Santana, _**Rachel, **_**Rachel)**_

_(Spoken)_

_I don't know why I like it, ha  
I just do _

Rachel playfully slapped her ass and she laughed, jumping in front of Brittany.

_Ooh, ooh. Hee  
I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me  
I keep your photograph beside my bed  
Livin' in a world of fantasies  
I can't get you out of my head _

Santana pointed to her temple, then blew a kiss to Brittany.

**I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night  
Why you wanna make me feel so good?  
I've got a love of my own, baby  
I shouldn't get so hung up on you **

Either Jake was delusional, or Rachel had been looking at him when she sang. Either way, he was pretty sure he was floating.

_**I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, Oh  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do? **_

**Ain't it shocking what love can do? **

_**Ain't it shocking what love can do? Hee  
I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby  
I gotta watch you walk out, mm-hmm  
I like the animal way that you move  
And when you talk, I just watch your mouth **_

They pointed to each other's mouths, laughing.

_**Oh, I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much, (No, no, no)  
I get so emotional, baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional, baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do?  
I get so emotional…. **_

_Oh baby _

_**Oh, oh yea! **_

"That was _amazing_ you two!"

The girls looked at each other, smirking,"We know."

The teacher smiled at them as they linked pinkies and skipped up the stairs. "Anyone else?"

Artie wheeled to the front,"Yeah, actually, Sam, Rachel, and I had something planned."

Sam smiled grabbing his guitar and Rachel's hand.

(_Rachel, _**Sam, **_** Artie, **_*All 3)

_*_One, two, three,  
Not only you and me,  
Got one eighty degrees,  
And I'm caught in between,  
Counting one, two, three,  
Peter, Paul, and Mary,  
Gettin' down with 3p,  
Everybody loves counting  
Everybody loves counting  
Everybody loves counting

Sam strummed and tapped on his guitar, while Rachel and Artie tapped their feet and clapped to the beat.

_Babe, pick a night,  
To come out and play,  
If it's alright,  
What do you say?  
Merrier the more,  
Triple fun that way,  
Twister on the floor,  
What do you say? _

Her voice sounded beautiful, but in a way it was a haunting sort of beautiful in this song. Blaine smiled, winking at her as she sang, causing her to blush.

_**Are you in?  
Living in sin is the new thing  
Are you in? **_

(!Artie and Rachel)

!I am counting

*One, two, three,  
Not only you and me,  
Got one eighty degrees,  
And I'm caught in between,  
Counting one, two, three,  
Peter, Paul, and Mary,  
Gettin' down with 3p,  
Everybody loves counting,  
One, two, three,  
Not only you and me,  
Got one eighty degrees,  
And I'm caught in between,  
Counting one, two, three,  
Peter, Paul, and Mary,  
Gettin' down with 3p,  
Everybody loves counting

Slowly, the class start clapping to the beat. Jake soon found himself doing it as well, and looked up at his brother, who was smiling down at his 2 best friends and...girlfriend.

_Three is a charm,  
Two is not the same,  
I don't see the harm,  
So are you game?  
Let's make a team,  
Make em' say my name,  
Loving the extreme,  
Now are you game? _

Sam smiled at her, not missing a beat.

_**Are you in? **_

!Living in sin is the new thing,

Jake couldn't help marvel at how well the trios voices went together. He found himself wondering what his and Rachel's voices would sound like.

_**Are you in? **_

!I am counting!

*One, two, three,  
Not only you and me,  
Got one eighty degrees,  
And I'm caught in between,  
Counting one, two, three,  
Peter, Paul, and Mary,  
Gettin' down with 3p,  
Everybody loves counting,  
One, two, three,  
Not only you and me,  
Got one eighty degrees,  
And I'm caught in between,  
Counting one, two, three,  
Peter, Paul, and Mary,  
Gettin' down with 3p,  
Everybody loves counting

**What we do is innocent,  
Just for fun,  
and nothing meant **

_If you don't like the company,  
Let's just do it,  
You and me _

**You and me **

*Or three,  
Or four

**On the floor! **

He held the note as Artie joined in, and then Rachel.

_**On the floor!  
On the floor! **_

_On the floor! _

**On the floor! **

*One, two, three,  
Not only you and me,  
Got one eighty degrees,  
And I'm caught in between,  
Counting one, two, three,  
Peter, Paul, and Mary,  
Gettin' down with 3p,  
Everybody loves counting,

Rachel's voice rose above the boys, strong and powerful, steady and beautiful. _Just like her. _Jake thought, which caused a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth.

One, two, three,  
Not only you and me,  
Got one eighty degrees,  
And I'm caught in between,  
Counting one, two, three,  
Peter, Paul, and Mary,  
Gettin' down with 3p,  
Everybody loves counting

"Good job guys! Wow, I didn't think your three voices would sound like that."

Sam beamed, and laughed when Marley pulled him into a hug.

Artie lifted up his arms,"Preach!" The class burst out laughing and when Rachel flounced by, Jake grabbed her arm.

"You sounded amazing." She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. _What the hell? Now you sound like a girl, Jake. _He heard a giggled from behind him, and saw Puck tickling her. _For her though, you can afford to sound like a girl._


	7. Le Cheaters

Rachel's pissed as hell when she gets to Glee and Puck's not there. Jake can see it in her eyes. It looks like literal fire is burning in her coffee eyes. Right behind her is Ryder, who looks more concerned than mad. Because even though Kitty's a bitch, she doesn't miss anything. Especially not Glee practice. Jake looks at Rachel again and sees that she's _fuming_.

Ryder plops down next to her, and taps Jake on the shoulder,"Have you seen Kitty or your brother?" Jake furrows his eyebrows, shaking his head. "Puck said he left something in the gym, and Kitty said she had to talk to Sue."

When he's talking, Sue walks in, with no Kitty. Jake suddenly feels _very _sick, and when he looks at his best friend, the feeling grows. Rachel literally flies out of her chair and out the door, Santana, Quinn, and Marley on her tail. Ryder follows them, and now he looks just as pissed as Rachel. Jake waits till they're down the hall and then follows, he needs to watch Rachel.

Jake remembers what his mom told him the other day, that Puck would probably cheat on Rachel. Jake just didn't think that he would do it this soon. He follows the group to the gym. Rachel throws the door open, and screams. Before Jake knows what he's doing, he's right behind her.

Kitty and Puck jump apart, and Ryder's eyes are locked on his girlfriend, disbelief colored on his face. Jake puts a hand on his shoulder, and then hears a chocked sob from Rachel. "Rachel.."

"SHUT UP!" She shrieks, and Jake flinchs, even though the words weren't directed at him. She just sounds so broken, and her eyes are screaming for this to be a dream. Underneath the pain, however, is a hint of knowing. She knew this would happen, and that's what makes Jake's eyes sting.

Puck stands up and walks over to her, and she steps back, stumbling over Jake's foot before he catches her. "Rachel-"

"I trusted you. I _thought _you changed, because that's what you told me, Noah!" Tears are streaming down her face now, and Kitty's watching her in the background, and she looks broken. It takes Jake a second to realize it's because Rachel's like her sister, just like Marley is. And now one of her sisters is bawling, and the others watching her with disappointment. Jake can't bring himself to care about Kitty right now, because Rachel's clutching his arm like it's a life support.

"I did change, baby. But old habits die hard."

"_Don't call me that_." She hisses through her teeth, and then she's whirling on Kitty. "And you! I thought we were _sisters_, Kitty. People told me not to trust you, but I did! And look where that got me. You know, I thought after you realized you were in love with Ryder, you would change. I guess not."

Kitty looked like a real kitty at that moment. Ryder took a breath for the first time, and Kitty looked at him,"Ryder..."

"No.." He shook his head, taking a step back. "This isn't happening." He turned on his heel and ran to the choir room.

"Ryder!" Kitty leaned on Quinn, who stepped back.

"You need to fix this, Kitty." Santana snapped, pulling Rachel out of the gym and to the choir room.

Jake was now sitting by Quinn and Finn, he thought there was something going on there, but couldn't bring himself to care. Rachel and Ryder were standing at the front of the class.

(_Rachel, _**Ryder, **_**Both)**_

_I know what you're doing,  
I see it all to clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears_

Kitty and Puck walked in, and sat behind Mr. Shue.

**You really had me going, wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far **

_I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn  
Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born _

Rachel closed her eyes, looking anywhere but Puck.

**There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why **

Ryder, on the other hand, was staring right at Kitty.

_**I say good-bye  
Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price  
The price that I would pay **_

**Everyone keeps asking, **_(what's it all about?)_  
**I used to be so certain** _(and I can't figure out) _

_What is this attraction?_ **(I only feel the pain) **  
_There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame_ **(Will it ever change?) **

_**Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway  
****I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I've come to find  
I may never know **_

**Your changing mind  
Is it friend or foe? **

_**I rise above  
Or sink below **_

_Every time  
You come and go _

Rachel finally looked up, tears pooling her eyes. Jake heard Blaine sniffle behind him, and pulled a tissue from the box, handing it to him.

_**Please don't come and go  
Oooh  
'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway  
I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

**I know what you're doing **

_**I see it all too clear **_

"We'd like to ask Noah and Kitty to join us up here."

(_Rachel, _**Ryder, **_**Kitty, **_Puck, *Rachel and Kitty, !Rachel and Puck, Kitty and Ryder, #Kitty and Puck, $Rachel and Ryder, %All, ^Puck, Kitty, and Ryder)

You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together  
Always

**I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end **

*It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know

!Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

#Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening

$As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

!Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
No, no, no

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

!It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...

_You and me I can see us dying  
Are we? _

$Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
No, no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!

*I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

$Don't speak!  
Don't speak!  
Don't speak! Oh!

!I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good  
I know you're good  
I know you're real good oh!

%La la la la la la La la la la la la

_Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' _

^Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la

%Oh! Don't tell me cause it hurts!

_Hush, darlin' Hush, darlin' _

^Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la

%Don't tell me tell me cause it hurts!  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Rachel stares at the ground as she fades out, and Puck takes one last look at her before leaving. Ryder hugs her, and Kitty puts her hand on her shoulder, opens her mouth as if to say something, and then leaves.

Jake walks up to her a simply holds out his arms. He doesn't say anything, and neither does she. She falls into his embrace, and they stand like that until the very last bell rings, and she weakly smiles at him before following Santana out of the school.

Jake's killed Puck about 200 times since they got home. His mom tells him to stop glaring at his brother like that. Puck goes to bed early, and when he tries to come talk to Jake, a book flies at his head. It isn't until Jake's getting ready for bed does he see the small paper. He unfolds it and smiles when, in tiny print, is Rachel's phone number. He smiles and enters it in his phone before texting her.

_You won't believe who snuck their phone number in my pocket today(;_

**I'm so sorry, I'll have to talk to Marley about that(;**

**A/N: Soooo? You guys ready for some Jachel?! Also, fear not, Kitty and Rachel and Kitty and Ryder and Rachel and Puck will all be one happy family again!**


	8. Singing In The Bleachers

"Marley!" Marley scooted up in her chair, watching Mercedes who was standing in front of the class.

"Yes?"

"Girl, you have _killer _vocals like your sister. How come I've never heard you do a Mercedes Jones run down or a Rachel Berry belt?"

Marley shrugged, blushing,"I've been scared?"

"Exactly! Rachel, have you ever been scared to belt it?"

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes burst out laughing, leaning over to high five her. "Marley, allow me and your sister to teach you somethings. Jake? You'll join us, won't you?"

Jake shrugged, looking over at Rachel,"Sure."

Mercedes turned to the band,"Superstition, hit it!"

(_Rachel, _**Mercedes, **_**Jake, **_*All)

**Very superstitious, writing's on the wall  
Very superstitious!  
Ladders 'bout to fall **

**Thirteen month old baby, broke the lookin' glass, yeah  
Seven years of bad luck, yeah, the good things in your past  
Oh  
When you believe in things that you don't understand **_(Don't understand!)_

**Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way**

Rachel threw her arms up and belted the next lines.

_Hey, yeah! _

Mercedes eyes widen, and she smiled at Marley, pointing at her sister.

_**Ooo, very superstitious, wash your face and hand  
Rid me of the problems, do all that you can **_

Jake walked to Rachel, spinning her around.

_**Keep me in a daydream  
Keep me goin' strong  
You don't wanna save me, sad is my song  
When you believe in things **_**(That you don't understand)**_**  
Then you suffer **_**(Then you suffer)**_**  
Superstition ain't the way, yeah, yeah, hey, hey **_

Mercedes pulled Marley to the center, and Rachel warmly smiled at her.

**Oh  
Yeah! **

_Oh Yeah...  
Very superstitious, nothin' more to say  
Very superstitious!  
The devil's on his way _

_Thirteen month old baby, mmm  
Broke the lookin' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past  
Oh whoa  
When you believe in things you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way! _

Kitty and Ryder looked of each other, amazed.

**No, no, no, no, no  
When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer! **

*Superstition ain't the way!

"Okay, wow. Sis, I did _not _know you had that in you!" Rachel laughed, leaning into Jake who had his arm around her waist.

"Okay guys, that was amazing! Now, get outta here. Regionals is coming up soon, and we need to be at our _best_. Marley, I want to practice what Rachel and Mercedes taught you today."

As Rachel followed Marley out the room, her phone vibrated.

_So I heard you also lurk the bleachers, mind meeting me there?(:_

**Cheerleading practice today, you goof(;**

_Practice ends at 4, got any plans after then?_

**Not that I'm aware of. I'll meet you there(:**

Marley peeked over her shoulder,"Who ya textin'?"

Rachel laughed, sliding her phone into her pocket,"Get outta here you nosy little sister. Hey, I gotta run to practice, what are you going to do?"

"I'm just going home to practice. I'll see you there!"

_Great(:_

After Cheerios practice, Rachel walked up the bleachers, where Jake already was. "I was starting to wonder if you were coming."

Rachel groaned, falling onto the bench,"Sue is a _monster_. I can't feel my legs."

"Can you feel your voice?"

She raised an eyebrow,"Excuse me?"

"Well, Shue said we needed to be at our best, so I figured, why not practice _with _the best?"

Rachel smirked,"Oh yeah? And who were you thinking of? Probably Sugar, am I right?"

He burst out laughing,"Did anyone ever tell you that you're really funny? Anyways, no, I meant _the _Rachel Berry."

A blush rose up Rachel's cheeks, which caused Jake to chuckle,"So, what were you thinking of?"

"How about a little Britney?"

"Didn't take you as a Spears guy, Jake."

He smiled, pulling his guitar in front of him,"I'm not singing Britney, you are."

She gasped as he started strumming on his guitar, then slowly smiled.

(_Rachel, _**Jake, **_**Both)**_

_Oh, Ooh _

**Oh Oh, Yeah **

_Baby,  
I'm so into you,  
You got that somethin',  
What can I do _

_Baby,  
You spin me around,  
The earth is movin',  
But I can't feel the ground _

She stood up and started walking up the stairs, smiling at Jake as she walked.

**Oh,  
That kind of lovin',  
Turns a man,  
To a slave  
Oh,  
That kind of lovin',  
Sends a man,  
Right to his grave  
You know I'm... **

He slowly smiled, following her up the stairs.

_**Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,  
For you baby,  
Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,  
For you baby **_

**Tell me,  
You're so into me,  
That I'm the only,  
One you will see, yeah **

She stood with her back to the wall, and he stood in front of her, both of them smiling ear to ear.

_Tell me,  
I'm not in the blue,  
That I'm not wastin',  
My feelings on you,  
_

She giggled, slipping around him and running to the end.

**Every time I look at you, **

He jumped down a couple of steps, landing just below her.

_**My heart is jumpin'  
What can I do? **_

_**You drive me crazy, **_

She skipped down to him, spinning around him.

_I just can't sleep _**(Crazy) **

_**Crazy,  
I'm in too deep  
You know I'm crazy, **_

_But it feels alright _**(Crazy) **

_**Baby,  
Thinking off you keeps me up all night  
You know,  
I'm crazy, crazy, crazy  
For you baby  
Crazy, Crazy, Crazy,  
For you baby **_

He threw his guitar back over his shoulder, and placed a hand on her cheek, cradling her face. She leaned into his hand, softly pressing her lips to the inside of his wrist. He gently ran his thumb over her cheekbone and they both stood like that, just smiling at each other, before Sue saw them. "Berry! Puckermans brother! Get off of my bleachers!"

"Sorry coach! Come on." She grabs his hand and they run down the bleachers and to the front of the school. "I loved singing with you." She says, almost shyly.

Jake can't stop smiling,"I loved singing with you, too." He pulls her into a hug, and she lays her head on his chest, and he rubs her back, and he can't help but think about how _right _this feels. She has to leave, however, and he reluctantly let's her go.

Dad's sitting outside when he gets home. He contemplates to keep on walking, but decides against it. He wonders if Puck's even been home yet, and sees his car isn't there. Dad's waving at him, calling him over. He almost faints when dad calls his name, because how does he remember.

He crosses the street and when dad asks to come in, he tells him he doesn't think that's such a great idea. Dad gives him $100, and Jake hands it back to him. Dad tells him he's paying off child support, and to just take it. He does, and wonders how much roses are.

Puck comes home an hour later. He tries to talk to him, so Jake shoves in some headphones and cranks up the volume. He knows he shouldn't be so hard on him, that it's not like he cheated on him, but he did cheat on Rachel, and in Jake's book, that's just as bad.

_Goodnight!(:_

**Goodnight, Jake x**

**A/N: Jake's text are in italics, and Rachel's are bold. I only got 1 review on the last chapters:'( But, there's Jachel fluff in this one \(^.^)/**

**Songs: Superstition by Stevie Wonder**

**Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears, and I forget the other person**


	9. Cheerio Make Ups

Kitty sat in front of the class on one of the plastic chairs. It was before school, Shue had begun morning Glee meetings. Ryder walked into the classroom in front of Rachel and Jake, Rachel was rapidly whispering, Jake simply laughing. Marley and Sam were sitting between Santana and Brittany, and Quinn and Finn. Quinn had texted Rachel last night revealing her and Finns relationship status, and thankfully Rachel didn't mind. Tina was sitting on Arties lap, Kurt and Blaine were hunched over, giggling, and Mike and Mercedes were talking to Shue.

Puck walked in with Lauren, and Rachel rolled her eyes, glancing at Jake, who looked confused. "Guys! Kitty has something for us, well, for someone." Ryders head lifted up, meeting Kittys eyes.

"Uhm, yeah. I've made many mistakes, some very recently. I hurt two of the most important people in my life. I'm still trying to figure out how to apologize to one of them," She glanced at Rachel, who slightly smiled,"but, I just, I don't know if this will fix anything, but if it doesn't, I won't give up. If it does, great."

Jake glanced around Rachel to Ryder, who was intently watching Kitty. "So," she cleared her throat,"here goes nothing."

_Notice me,  
Take my hand,  
Why are we,  
Strangers when,  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on,  
Without me?_

Everytime I try to fly,  
I fall, without my wings,  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby,  
And everytime  
I see you in my dreams,  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  


Ryders eyes watered up, and he quickly ducked his head. Rachel gently rubbed his back, softly smiling at Kitty.

_I make believe,  
That you are here,  
It's the only way,  
I see clear,  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy_

And everytime I try to fly,  
I fall, without my wings,  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby,  
And everytime  
I see you in my dreams,  
I see your face  
You're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Kitty shook her head as she sang. She had managed eye contact with Ryder so far, but her gaze finally cast downward as she fought to keep her voice even.__

I may have made it rain,  
Please forgive me,  
My weakness caused you pain,  
And this song's my sorry

Oooh, oh

At night I pray,  
That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly,  
I fall, without my wings,  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby,  
And everytime  
I see you in my dreams,  
I see your face  
It's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby 

She quickly wiped away a tear, keeping her head down until she heard footsteps approach her. "Kitty?" She looked into Ryder beautiful eyes, fighting her breath to slow down.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Stand up." She obeyed, and gasped when his arms wrapped around her. "Was Rachel telling the truth? When she said you were in love with me?"

Kitty laughed, wiping her eyes,"Yeah, yeah she was."

Ryder gently kissed her, smiling,"Good, because I'm _so _in love with you." He whispered. Kitty laughed, leading him to the seats.

"Well, that was heart warming! Rachel, Kurt, the floor is yours."

Rachel intertwined hands with Kurt, skipping to the front. "That was beautiful, Kitty." Kitty smiled at Rachel.

"I need to think of how to apologize to her." Kitty whispered to Ryder.

"We'll figure it out." He whispered back to her, tightening his grip on her waist.

(_Rachel_, **Kurt)**

**God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there**

_He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed. _

**Bring him home **

Rachel released Kurt's hand, holding hers in front of her.

_Bring him home  
Bring him home.  
He's like the son I might have known _

Kurt smiled at Blaine, stepping closer to the class.

**If God had granted me a son.  
****The summers **

Rachel picked up where Kurt dropped the line.

_die  
One by one _

**How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone. **

_You can take _

Rachel grabbed the air in front of her, as if taking something.

**You can give **

Kurt held his hands out flat in front of him, like he was giving someone something.

_Let him be _

**Let him live **

Rachel threw her arms up, belting her line.

_If I die _

Kurt belted his line as well.

**Let me die **

Rachel's voice grew softer and she opened her eyes, smiling.

_Let him live _

**Bring him home **

_Bring him home _

**Bring him **

Rachel's voice dropped to a whisper and her eyelids fluttered as she held the last note.

_Home. _

Her voice faded off, the note still spreading around the room. "Everyone, before the bell rings, I have something to say. I've had..._a lot_ of problems lately. Most of them with people in this room. But, I haven't stopped coming here. That's because you're _all _important to me. Yes, even Noah and Finn..and Marley." The room filled with laughter. "Also, even though I'm now a Cheerio, I wouldn't really have anywhere to go. This room, this group of misfit people, are something special. Being a part of something special _makes _you special, right? Glee, we cheat, and fight, and steal other peoples dates, and someone threatens to quit, but that happens in families too. This small room, and this curly haired man, and all of you, make this a home. A family. Somewhere that I, high-maintenced Rachel Berry, can belong." She smiled, shrugging,"I love you guys. And, in 2 years, I'll be gone. But until then, this room is where I want my best memories to be made."

"Awww." Kurt cooed, pulling the tiny girl into a hug as the bell rang.

"Alright guys, get to class! I'll see you all this afternoon." Everyone filed out, hugging Rachel or kissing her head. Jake walked her to her locker, and when they got there she leaned with her back against it, smiling up at him. He placed a hand on one side of her head, leaning towards her.

"Are we a part of something special? You and me?" Rachel bit her lip, smiling.

"I think we are." Jake laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Good." Rachel bit her lip again, except this time she wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Are we...ya know. Dating?"

Jake chuckled,"Are we dating? Well, I don't know, I usually like to go on at least one date, but if you like moving fast then-"

Rachel laughed, swatting at his chest,"Shut up!"

He pulled away from her,"If you would _like _to go on a date..." She quickly nodded, causing him to smirk,"Then you'll have to give me at least a day to think of something. I'll text you the deets, but right now, I needa get to class. See you this afternoon babe."

Rachel giggled, pulling her books from her locker and hurrying to class, blushing the whole way.

***Time Skip to Lunch***

_Hey, your sister told me she wants you to meet her in the gym._

**She couldn't tell me this herself?**

_I guess not(: I'll see you in a bit?_

**See you in a bit(:**

Rachel shoved books into her locker and headed to the gym. When she got there, however, instead of a brunette girl, was a tiny blond girl, who was reading Sue's signs."Kitty?"

Kitty spun around with the grace of a cheerleader, clearly surprised,"Oh, hey! Uhm, can I talk to you?"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, her skirt moving with her hips when she shifted her weight to one side."That's what we're doing, isn't it?"

Kitty laughed, pacing back and forth,"I guess we are. I really don't know what I was doing. You know, I've never had anyone care for me, like Ryder does. _I _never cared for anyone like I care for Ryder. But, Puck, he knew you weren't happy. He could _feel _it. And, I was talking about Ryder, how scared I was, and he was complaining about how he was loosing you to Jake, even though he never really had you, did he?" She let out a soft chuckle. "And then, well. You know the rest. I'm just _really_ sorry."

Rachel sighed, crossing the room to the tiny blond cheerleader. Kitty tensed as Rachel put her arms around her. "Kitty Kat, I accept your apology. But, you have to sing with me."

A huge smile spread over Kitty's face and she relaxed under Rachel's arms,"I'm so sorry."

Rachel kissed the top of the blond girls head,"It's fine." She looked up and saw Marley, who smiled and then hugged Kitty from behind.

"Sister sandwich!" Marley squealed as they all burst into laughter.

"Now, let's go eat before I die."

Kitty nudged her with an elbow,"You just want to see Jakeeeee."

Rachel laughed bumping her arm into Kittys,"Shut your mouth."

***Time Skip to Glee***

"Are we a big happy family again?" Brittany asked from Santanas lap when she saw Rachel and Kitty standing in the front of the room.

Rachel laughed, wrapping an arm around Kitty's shoulders,"Yes, Britt, we are. _And, _because we're a happy family again, Kitty and I feel like celebrating! Hit it."

(_Rachel, __**Both, **_**Kitty)**

**Yeah **_(Yeah-hey)_**  
Oohhh **_(Ooh-hoo)_**  
Ohhh **

_Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say, "Baby's so sweet"  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls  
I can't help it baby  
So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember  
That I'm your baby _

**Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be **

_And if you give a damn _

_**Take me baby or leave me **_

_Take me baby or leave me _

**A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby, let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, now baby  
So be mine and don't waste my time  
Cryin', "Oh Honeybear are you still my, my, my baby?" **

Kitty kneeled in front of Ryder, her hands clasped in front of her.

_Take me for what I am _

**Who I was meant to be **

_**And if you give a damn **_

**Take me baby or leave me  
No way, can I be what I'm not **

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot? _

Rachel and Jake winked at each other at the same time, which drew a snort from Artie.

**Don't fight, don't lose your head **

'_Cause every night, who's in your bed? _

Kitty and Rachel faced each other, a hand on their chest, smiling from ear to ear.

_**Who? **_

**Who's in your bed? **

_Kiss, pookie _

Rachel blew a kiss at Jake and Blaine, and both of them pretended to catch it, then high fived.

_**That's it! **(The straw that breaks my back)**  
I quit! **_**(Unless you take it back)****_  
Women, _**_(What is it about them?)__**  
Can't live with them or without them!  
Take me for what I am **_

**Who I was meant to be **

_Who I was meant to be  
And if you give a damn _

**And if you give a damn ya better  
Take me baby or leave me **

_Oh, take me baby or leave me _

_**Take me baby... Or leave me...  
Guess I'm leaving  
I'm gone! **_

They threw up their hands and walked away from each other, and as the song ended they turned towards each other, laughing. Kitty pulled Rachel into a hug, whispering another sorry into her ear. "Kitty, I told you. It's _fine_."

"Anybody else have anything?" Jake stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Uh, yeah, I do."

"Alright guys, lets hear what Jake has prepared!"

(_Jake,_**Rachel,**_** Jake and the NDS)**_

_Looking back on when I  
Was a little nappy headed boy  
Then my only worry  
Was for Christmas what would be my toy  
Even though we sometimes  
Would not get a thing  
We were happy with the  
Joy the day would bring  
_

Rachel squeezed Mikes arm,"He's sucha good dancer!" Mike laughed, rubbing Rachels hand before standing up and joining Jake.

_Sneaking out the back door  
To hang out with those hoodlum friends of mine, uh-woah  
Greeted at the back door  
With "boy thought I told you not to go outside"  
Tryin' your best to bring the  
Water to your eyes  
Thinkin' it might stop her  
From woopin' your behind_

_**I wish those days could come back once more  
Why did those days ev-er have to go  
I wish those days could come back once more  
Why did those days ev-er have to go  
Cause I love them so**_

_Brother says he's tellin'  
'Bout you playin' doctor with that girl  
Just don't tell and I'll give you  
Anything you want in this whole wide world  
Mama gives you money for Sunday school  
You trade yours for candy after church is through  
Smokin' cigarettes and writing something nasty on the wall_

**You nasty boy! **

Rachel pointed at Jake as she sang, laughing, Santana and Quinn looked at each other, then looked up at Rachel, laughing.

_Teacher sends you to the principal's office down the hall  
You grow up and learn that kinda thing ain't right  
But while you were doin' it, it sure felt outta sight_

_**I wish those days could come back once more  
Why did those days ev-er have to go  
I wish those days could come back once more  
Why did those days ev-er have to go**_

Mike walked down the front of the class, clapping his hands, showing everybody to do the same.

_Ow! Why did they have to go, yeah  
Ooh, yeah, hooo, mhm, uuh  
Oh, oh, yeah, hey, uh-woah_

_**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do**_

Rachel jumped up, clapping,"That was _perfect_!" Puck scoffed, as did Lauren, and they both headed out the room.

Jake laughed, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist. "Glad you thought so. Hey, I've been thinking about the date, and I'll text you after you get done with practice."

Rachel smiled, kissing his chin,"Sounds good!" She then linked arms with Santana and Quinn and rushed after Brittany to practice.

Rachel cracked her back as she drove home from practice, sighing in relief. Her phone buzzed, notifying her that there was a new message. She smiled when she glanced at the name, seeing it was Jake. "He'll just have to wait 5 more minutes." She chirped, bouncing out of the car when she got home.

_So, you know that cliff by Dalton? The one we saw on our way to Sectionals, and you told Marley that would be a beautiful place to go on a date? Yes, I was listening._

**Yeah...why? You're not going to push me off of it, are you?**

_Calm down, meet me there at 6 tomorrow. Dress nice(;_

**Can't wait(;**


	10. First Date

Rachel intertwined her hands in front of herself, her eyes closed as she stood in front of the class. Puck sat with Lauren in front of Jake, and was watching her intently. Quinn, Santana, Kitty, and Marley sat to the side, watching her. As soon as Ryder walked in, the band started playing.

(_Rachel, _**Puck, **_**Both)**_

_R__ight from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty_

She opened her eyes, elegantly walking to the side, her hands in front of her.

_And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh  
Things you never say to me oh oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love _

Puck joined in from his spot by Lauren, who glared at him. Jake furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two.

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again **_

Puck got up and walked to the opposite side of the room from her. Jake subconsciously cocked his head to the side.

**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
**_(Oh we had everything)_**  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
**_(Yeah but this is happenin')_**  
You've been havin' real bad dreams oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me oh oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh our love, our love **

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I'll never stop  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again **_

Rachel walked back to the middle of the room, momentarily glancing at Puck.

_Oh tear ducts and rust _

**I'll fix it for us **

_We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough _

**Y****ou're holding it in **

_You're pouring a drink _

Rachel softly smiled at Jake, who returned the smile. Puck smiled his own smile at the ground.

**No nothing is as bad as it seems **

_We'll come clean _

**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again **

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again _

Puck walked around her, gently touching her arm.

**Oh, we can learn to love again **

_Oh, we can learn to love again _

_**Oh oh, that we're not broken just yet  
And we can learn to love again **_

Rachel turned to Puck, shrugging before whispering,"Just give me reason?"

Puck gently smiled down at her,"Because I don't want my future sister-in-law to hate me? Because I don't want holidays and family reunions to be _really _awkward?"

The room filled with laughter when Jake threw up a fist, shouting out a 'Preach!'

Rachel giggled, wrapping her arms around Puck,"That is a pretty good reason." Puck laughed, rubbing her back. Mike danced up to the pair, holding an arm out to Rachel.

"Are you ready, m'lady?" Rachel giggled, holding his arm, and he pulled her against him.

(_Rachel, _**Mike, **_**Both)**_

**L- is for the way you look at me**

_O- is for the only one I see_

**V- is very, very extraordinary**

_E- is even more than anyone that you adore, and love is all that I can give to you _

**Love is more than just a game for two **

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

_L- is for the way you look at me_

**O- is for the only one I see**

_V- is very, very extraordinary_

**E- is even more than anyone that you adore, and**

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

_**Love is more than just a game for two **_

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

_**Love was made for me and you **_

_**Yes, love was made for me and you **_

The room burst into applause, and Mike bowed while Rachel curtsied. After Rachel settled by Jake, who intertwined their hands and she laid her head on his shoulder, they heard whispering behind them. "If that was for me, why'd you sing it with _her_?"

"You're best friends! And besides, I thought she might want to let Jake know it was for him. Looks like it worked."

"So you didn't sing it with her because you got her pregnant?"

"What?! Definitely not! You know that those 3," Mike pointed at Jake, Puck, and Finn,"and the girls, would kill me!"

"I know, I know. I love you."

"I love you too, 'Cedes."

"Alright guys! I'll see you all this afternoon. Rachel, you wanna hang back."

Rachel looked between Jake and Marley,"Uh, sure, Mr. Shue." Jake kissed her temple before hurrying after Ryder. "What's up?"

"What do you think of Grease?"

"I love it! It's my dream to play Sandy. Why?"

"I want to bring it up tomorrow, see what the rest think. But you'll for sure be auditioning for Sandy?"

"I know Sandy is originally a blond, and that Rizzo would be a much better role for a brunette such as I. However, I feel as though the audience will happily overlook that minor detail because of my stunning vocals. I've also previously squeezed into a catsuit before, so it shouldn't be a big deal. Now, I know you may be considering Finn, or maybe Noah as a good Danny. My personal reference _would_ be Blaine Warbler, but I would much rather he be the Tony to my Maria. But that's for another time. I was thinking Jake as Danny. Jake knows a lot about cars, and he has the 'bad-boy' persona. Santana would be an _amazing_ Rizzo. And 'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' in her voice? Perfection! Anyways, I'm sure you have a number of ideas of your own. Just, take my suggestions into consideration."

Will blinked as he took in Rachel's ramble,"Yes, well, those are good suggestions. We'll all as a class discuss this tomorrow. See you this afternoon, Rachel."

Rachel happily walked out of the room, heading to her class,'I'm obviously the best choice for Sandy. And Jake will be the perfect Danny Zuko.' She thoughtfully glanced at Blaine,'Blaine could be Teen Angel. And Santana would be simply amazing for Rizzo.' She then caught sight of Quinn,'I wonder who Quinn would be. A little competition could be fun. Maybe I should convince her and Finn to audition as well, then Jake and I, and her and Finn could do a challenging number to determine the winner. Though that could end badly. Finn might be cast as Danny with me as Sandy, or Quinn as Sandy with Jake as Danny.'

She was pulled from her thoughts a cold red ice slid over her face. A thunderous roar echoed in her ears, followed by a,"WHAT THE _HELL_, KAROFSKY?!" She wiped the ice out of her eyes to see Jake pinning Karofsky to the wall.

"Oh look, baby Puckerman sticking up for Crazy Berry. Cut that, now that she's a Cheerio, one who's rumoured to become head Cheerio, she's _Sexy_ Berry. Shame that she sees something in you though."

"You think she could ever see something in _you_? I think not. Especially after you threw that slushie up in her face." Jake growled through his teeth.

"Get off of me, homo." David huffed, pushing at Jake, who must be _much_ stronger than he looks.

"You, know, you always call other people gay, but why don't _you_ ever have a girlfriend? Could there be something that you're hiding? Hmm, maybe _you're _the homo? Just a guess."

David let out a growl and swung a fist at Jake's face. Before Rachel could see if it connected with Jake, Kurt and Mercedes were pulling her away to the bathroom. If the hissed curses were any sign, it had.

"Diva, what was that all about?"

Rachel gently cried into her hands,"I was just thinking, and then that Neanderthal threw the slushie at me. Then Jake was there, and" her breath stopped and then she started breathing faster than normal,"oh my God. Jake! Is he okay? What if Karofsky killed him?! Oh-"

Kurt ran a gently hand threw her brown locks,"Shh, Barbra. It'll be fine. I saw big Puckerman rounding the corner when we brought you here. If anything, it's Karofsky who's dead. Just breath."

Rachel nodded, rubbing her face before pulling on the new uniform top Mercedes had grabbed from her locker. "At least Sue gives us a quantity of uniforms."

Kurt laughed, handing her a paper towel to wipe her face off with,"I know, I saw that a quarter of your closet is just uniforms. There must be enough for a whole month in there! Here, Mercedes also got this from your locker." He handed her a curling iron. "Your hair lost some of its curl."

Kurt held her hair as she recurled it, grabbing missed pieces or redoing ones. He then smoothed down locks that tried escaping the high ponytail she was struggling to pull her thick hair into. "Thanks Kurt. You didn't have to stay with me though, I know you'll get in trouble if you're late."

Kurt simply held an arm out to his best friend,"Relax, Rach! We have this hour together anyways. Hey, what do you think about leaving for lunch?"

Rachel visibly perked up,"I think that sounds _great_."

Kurt happily clapped,"Yay! I'll meet you at my locker after class!" He kissed the top of her head and flounced off, his designer shoes clicking on the floor.

***Lunch***

**When I have a kid, I'm going to teach them the whole Bohemian Rhapsody and then have them do it on Halloween  
**_..What?  
_**Huh. I thought you would know that story**

_Sorry, nope  
Shouldn't you be in class?_

**Shouldn't ****_you_**** be in class?  
**_Touché  
_**Guess where I am?:D  
**_Neverland?:D  
_**Close. Five Guys Burger and Fries!:D  
**_Did you forget you're vegan?  
_**People can change  
**_Poor cows_

**At least it's not pig**

_Better not be pig  
Did you know Puck eats pig?  
_**I was aware.**

**He's a bad Jew**

_I'm only half Jewish_

**Then you can only eat half of a pig**

_I only like ribs_

**Then you can only eat a half rack of ribs:p  
**_Better than nothing_

_Wait, it's not lunch yet  
_**Teachers love me and Kurt**

_I like burgers_

**Maybe tomorrow I can borrow you**

_Please do_

**What class do you have before lunch?**

_PE_

**Maybe I shouldn't take you to lunch**

_Hey!  
_**Kidding:p As long as you don't get in my car all stinky**

_I'll be sure to bathe in cologne_

_If you like cologne, of course  
_**Cologne doesn't bother me**

_I think I just fell even farther in love with you  
_**You can't see me, but I'm glowing right now**

_(;_

**How are you texting during PE?  
**_I already ran my laps_

**Fast runner?**

_I'm half-black, babe  
_**Ignoring your stereotyping yourself  
**_What are you?  
_**Excuse me?**

_Your race. What is it?  
_**Jewish (of course) and Italian  
**_An Italian who's vegan. How's that even work?_

_Do you eat pizza?_

**Vegan pizza of course. What kind of Italian would I be if I didn't eat pizza?**

_True. I'm Jewish from dad, Polish and Black from mom._

**Edna told me your dad stopped by the other day**

**So, do you and your mom, Noah, Edna, and Hannah all live together?**

_He did. No, Puck and I just switch from house to house. Although, since dads back, things_

_may get even more complicated  
_**Wow. I just live with Dad and Daddy. You know, you're a much better texter than most of our peers  
**_I try(;  
_**Well, that lunch was nice. Time to rejoin reality  
**_At least in reality you see me(:  
_**I can tell Noahs rubbing off on you. Or maybe cockiness just runs through Puckerman  
blood  
**_Probably the latter. So you're on your way back?  
_**Just pulled up  
**_Is that your Range Rover?  
_**The black one?  
**_That's the one. Tinted windows, black rims, black car, very tiny Jewish teenager climbing out of the drivers seat  
_**You seem to love mentioning my size**

_It's a cute size_

**Stop staring at me!**

_Nuh uh. I only saw you once this morning. I wanna soak up allll that Rachel Berry_

**You're making me feel naked  
I saw that shift in those ****_very_**** fitting jeans**

_Sorry! Oh my god I'm so embarrassed_

**Don't be. I find it flattering(;**

_I'm such a lucky man_

**And why is that?**

_Most girls would run the other way_

**Oh honey, haven't you realized I'm not like most girls?**

_I'm starting to realize that  
_**Stop texting me, I'm right here**

Jake laughed, wrapping an arm around Rachel's tiny waist. "How was your lunch, Ms. Berry?"

She giggled, leaning into his side,"Amazing. And yours, Mr. Puckerman?"

"Lonely. All the couples were giggling and talking, and then there I was, poor little Jake, all by his lonesome. Of course, I also had Blaine, since you stole his boyfriend."

"Oh my poor wittle babyyyy." She cooed, rubbing his head. He laughed, swatting her hand away. "I'll see you at Glee, ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

***Glee!***

Jake sat in front of Rachel, sitting backwards on his chair. Mr. Shue shushed everyone, then nodded to Jake.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

He gently reached out and cradled her hand in his, smiling at the warmth flowing between them.

_Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man_

_and please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

He released her hand and stood up, pushing the chair away so that nothing was between them._  
_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Her face lit up with a smile that reached ear-to-ear.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide  
_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold hand I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_

Rachel bounced to her feet, clapping before throwing her arms around Jake,"That was beautiful, as always!" Jake gently smiled at her and collapsed into the chair by hers, pulling her petite feet onto his lap.

"Blaine, Artie, you had something prepared?"

Blaine untangled himself from Kurt and walked to the front, standing behind Artie,"Well, it's no where _near_ as beautiful as that was, but, I'm pretty proud of it."

(**Blaine,**_ Artie,** Both)**_

_For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time _

Blaine moved so he was standing in front of Rachel._  
_

**It's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the boys stare**

He pointed at Rachel's eyes, causing her to blush.

**Those lips and your brown eyes **_(Oooh)_**  
And the sexy hair **

Blaine ruffled Rachel's hair before walking back over to Artie.

_I should shake my thang _**(Uh)**_  
Make the world want you **(**_**Hahaha)**_  
Tell your girls you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do _

_**What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin' to sound conceited but  
you and me were meant to be  
You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! **_

**If I was your boyfriend **

_Sometimes a girl just needs one _

**Keep you on my arm girl**

_To love her and to hold_****

And I can be a gentleman

_And when a girl is with one_****

If I was your boyfriend

_Then she's in control!_****

If I was your boyfriend

_Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't_**_  
_**_I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe_**_  
_**_I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know_**_  
_**_Imma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow burr!_****

**__Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_  
_You could be my girlfriend until the world ends_  
_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and_  
_Voice goin' crazy on this hook (New Directions Boys:**If I was your boyfriend**) like a whirl wind, swaggie_  
_**

Rachel let out a 'Whoop!' when Blaine finished.

**__**_Sometimes a girl just needs one_**__**

Keep you on my arm girl__

_To love her and to hold_**__**

And I can be a gentleman__

_And when a girl is with one_**__**

If I was your boyfriend__

_Then she's in control!_**__**

If I was your boyfriend

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**

_**Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**_

_If I was your man _**(If I was your man)**_  
__I'd never leave you girl _**(Girl)**_  
__I just want to love you, __**(If I was your boyfriend**__) and treat you right_  
_Sometimes a girl just needs one_

**Keep you on my arm girl**

_To love her and to hold_

**And I can be a gentleman**

_And when a girl is with one_

**If I was your boyfriend**

****_Then she's in control!_****

**If I was your boyfriend******

_**Na-na-na, na-na-na **_(New Directions Boys:Girls)_**, na-na-na, yeah girl**__**  
**__**Na-na-na, na-na-na **_(New Directions Boys:Girls)_**  
**__**Yeah, if I was your boyfriend.**__**  
**__**Na-na-na, na-na-na **_(New Directions Boys:Girls)_**, na-na-na eh!**__**  
**__**Na-na-na, na-na-na**_ (New Directions Boys:Girls)_**  
**__**If I was your boyfriend**__**  
**_**  
****Can't live with 'em!******

_Can't live without 'em!___

"WOOOO!" Rachel called, Santana whistling when Blaine walked up to Kurt and got pulled into a make out session.

"Alright guys, amazing songs today, it seems like all the drama is gone, I'll see you all on Monday."

Rachel grabbed Jake's wrist,"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course! I'll see you at 6."

***Time Skip to 5:30, Berry household***

Rachel paced back and forth in her room, her curled hair bouncing against her back. The powder pink dress was strapless, and stopped in the middle of her knees. A simple white diamond on a silver chain was set on the base of her neck, a present from Sam on their friend-a-versary. Ivory flats adorned her feet, with simple diamond studs in her ears.

As if an after though, Kurt handed her a anklet that had a sideways heart on it,"For good luck."

Santana looked up from the magazine and looked at the petite boy, raising an eyebrow. "My aunt always says anklets mean good luck."

"And why would my home girl need a good luck charm? She already has luck spilling out of her."

Rachel laughed, perching on her bed by Santana. Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes,"Good luck for this growing relationship. San, she's been _glowing_ since she met Jake last Tuesday. They're already a 2-for-1 deal. I just want this to last."

"So do I." Rachel sighed, letting out a half-hearted laugh,"I can't believe it's only been a week. I feel like I've known him forever. I just want this to work."

Santana rolled her eyes, sitting up,"B, look at me. You look _gorgeous_. In fact, if you played for my team, I would totally be tapping that right now. Jake loves you, no, Auntie Snixx is speaking. I can see it in his eyes. It's in your eyes too. Now, I know his brother totally screwed you over, but that doesn't mean he will. I'm taking it you know that. So, the only real reason you have to be nervous is that you're still in love with an ex. I'm guessing it's Puck, because you haven't so much as _looked_ at Finnocence. So you're going to read my lips, Puck is the _past_. Jake is your _future_. Got it?" Rachel nodded, looking down,"Good. Now, I'm going downstairs to wait for your future. Lady Hummel, make sure she doesn't break down."

Santana raced down the stairs to the from room, where she sat in front of the TV. Both Mr. Berries were out of town, so it was up to Santana to put up the threatening front, since Jake wouldn't be phased by Princess Hummel. As soon as she sat down, the doorbell rang. Santana groaned, unfolding herself from the couch and crossed to the huge French door. She smirked, remembering the first time she saw the door,"_Damn Berry, about 10 of you could fit through here at once!"_ She had called, earning a slap from Rachel.

She pulled the door open, revealing none other than Jake Puckerman standing on the other side. "You're early."

"I know, I was just sitting in front of the house, and then I couldn't wait any longer, so here I am." Santana peeked around him, frowning.

"No sweet ride?"

Jake fumbled with his hands,"Uh, no, I uh, I can't drive yet. The restaurant's just down the street though, and then Blaine's driving us to Dalton."

Santana held up a hand,"Hold up. _Blaine_ is helping with this date?"

"Uh, yeah. It took a bit of convincing, but he agreed. Why?"

"No reason. Oh, yeah, come in." Santana stepped aside, noticing how Jake seemed to shrink as he passed her. She smiled smugly, she must be doing good at being threatening. "Berry! Your hunks here!"

Kurt stepped out of the room,"San, we told you to stop calling him that!" He apologetically smiled at Jake,"Rachel will be out in just a moment." Just as he finished speaking, Rachel stepped out of the room, shyly smiling as she took Kurt's arm.

Jake didn't even realize his jaw had dropped until Santana chuckled, whispering in his ear,"You'll catch flies like that." He glared at her, closing her mouth as Rachel daintily walked downstairs. Right before she reached the bottom, he stood up and walked to it, holding out a hand. Her tiny one slipped into his, sending sparks up his arm, and he twirled her around, whistling.

"You look..wow."

She giggled, blushing,"You think so?"

He smiled, pulling her close,"I _know_ so."

Kurt smiled at the pair, hugging Rachel. Santana hugged her best friend as well, then turned to Jake,"Have her back as 10, Mister Puckerman." Jake fought the smiled and saluted at her.

"Are you ready, my gorgeous date?"

The blush on her cheeks grew darker,"More than ever."

_**A/N: And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. So, what do you all think so far? Anything you wanna see happen? Klaine fluff? A break up that doesn't involve Rachel? So, review! I think this is the longest chapter, so I hope you like it.:***_


	11. Best Friend Day!

**A/N: Hi guys *waves* This is an public announcement that there will be Fuinn and Ritty coming soon! Also, Glease is coming soon! Another thing, this story won't end anytime soon! I actually have plans for it to be, not a sequel, not a triology, but 4 parts! *Crowd cheering* I know I've also mentioned Rachel's status as cheerleader, and David said 'rumoured head cheerio'. That's happenin'! But will it affect Jachel? I don't know! Anyways, enjoy the latest installment of 'I Am Superman'!**

***Saturday***

"He was _such_ a gentleman, San!" Rachel squealed, biting into her apple. Santana laughed, leaning her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"He best have been, or Imma go _all_ Lima Heights up in here!" Rachel smiled, reassuringly squeezing Santanas hand, Brittany doing the same.

"It was amazing. It's just..." She frowned, fading off.

"Just what, Baby B?"

"Do you think I should be getting in another relationship so soon?" Santana and Brittany looked at eachother,"Oh my god. I'm rushing into love again! Dangit Rachel! But I really do like him but-"

Brittany gently stroked her hair,"Shh, Rachie. Just call Jakey and tell him you're not ready yet. We'll be here. Well, San will be here. She lives here."

Rachel giggled, grabbing her phone and headed to the kitchen. (Rachel-_italics_ Jake-**bold**)

"**Dis be Jake.**"

"_Jake, it's me._"

"**Me who?**"

"_Jakeeeee!_"

"**Ah, now I know who it is.**"

"_I need to-_"

"**It's my mom!**"

"_Jake._"

"**Not my mom. ...Rachie?"**

"_Ding, ding, ding! You win!"_

"**Sarcasm sounds hot on you babe.**"

Rachel fought down her blush,"_Jake, I need to talk to you."_

"**Huh. I thought that's what we were doing. Weird.**"

She rolled her eyes at that,"_The date was lovely, you were lovely, everything about it was lovely. But-_"

"**You don't want to rush into another relationship. Especially not with another Puckerman.**"

"_I'm sorry._"

"**Don't be. I mean, I've waited this long, right?**"

"_Jake we met a week ago._"

"**No I mean, I've waited this long for a girl like you.**"

"_..._"

"**Rachel? Did I say something wrong?**"

"_No ones ever said anything like that to me before._"

"**That's dumb.**"

"_...What?_"

"**That's dumb. That no ones ever said that to you. I mean, you've got to be the most perfect girl I've ever met. Even Blaine loves you more than a gay guy should.**"

"_I love you. And, just because we're not together yet, doesn't mean I still won't sing sappy love songs to you._"

"**I wouldn't accept anything less. I love you too, Rach. I'll see you tomorrow.**"

Rachel smiled as a click echoed into her ear from Jake's end. _That went well_. She pocketed the cell phone and exited the kitchen, sitting on the arm of Santanas couch. "How'd it go?"

"We had a very mature conversation, and he completely understands that I'm not ready. He stated that he's prepared to wait until I am."

Santana held up a pedicured hand,"Back up the damn bus." Brittany cocked her head to the side, looking at Santana,"Not an actual bus, Britt Britt. _Jake_ was mature?"

"Well, he wasn't at first. But then he was!" Rachel sighed, slouching farther down on the couch.

"When do you think you'll be ready to date him, B? Because right now, if you take longer than Regionals, I might go crazy from your dancing around each other!" Rachel laughed, playfully pushing Santana.

"I just need a few days to think over everything. I mean, I've been cheated on _twice_. And Q's dating Finn, and that shouldnt hurt but it does. Puck's dating _Lauren_ of all people, and that also shouldnt hurt but it _does_." Santana sat up and pulled the tiny girl onto her lap.

"Shh, B. Everything's going to be okay. You're going to think about it, and while you are, you're going to close things with Finnocence and Suckerman. Hopefully that'll make you feel better and you and mini Puck can finally suck face!"

Rachel giggled, shoving at Santana again,"So, what are we doing?"

"Britt wants to go look at the animals, then we'll go to the mall, then we'll catch Ironman 3. After that we'll drop your tiny ass off at your house!"

"Sounds perfect."

***At the pet store***

"Rachie, Sanny! Lookie!" Brittany called, squatting down by a cage. The girls walked over to the ditzy blond.

"What is it Britt Britt?" Santana asked as they squatted by her.

"Look at this puppy!" The puppy was a mini Pomeranian, snow white with button black eyes and a perfect pink tongue. Rachel let out a tiny squeak, her eyes widening.

"She's adorable! How old is she?"

"1 month old today. She is pretty adorable. Hey, kinda reminds me of you Berry!"

"How?"

"She just looks perfect and has big dark eyes and seems smart. She's also a midget!"

"Thats sweet. How much is she?"

"Says $50 here. Her name is...Demi!" Rachel pulled out her pink wallet, counting over $70 in it.

"She's a sweetheart, that one. Was born here actually, her mom died during the birth though." The trio spun on their heels and looked up at the older women. "Is one of you looking to buy a new puppy today?"

Santana gently nudged Rachel, motioning to the pink wallet,"I know you want to, B."

"I don't know..."

"Come onnnnn!" Rachel sighed, standing up.

"Can I hold her?" 30 minutes later the girls were leaving the pet store, a bag full of toys, treats, and clothes. In Rachel's hand was a pink leash with white diamonds on it, connected to a pink collar with a bow, that was wrapped around Demis tiny neck. "Well we can't go to the mall now."

Santana sadly glanced at the puppy, who looked up at her, panting,"Yeah...well, Britt and I can. Don't worry, we'll grab you something and then we'll all go to the movies. Sound good?"

"Fine with me."

***An hour later***

"Santana you have got to be kidding me."

"It's cute!" Santana squealed, smiling ear-to-ear. She had bought Rachel a _very_ tiny, _very_ tight black dress that had a bejeweled strap that went across one shoulder.

"It's ridiculous. I look ridiculous."

"Don't be stupid. You wear that on your next date with Kosher Cappuccino, and that boy will never ever stray."

Rachel huffed, hanging the dress up in the very back of her closest. "Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Because you love me." San chirped, reclining on her bed, pulling Brittany onto the bed by her. "Are you ready? The movie starts soon."

"Just oneeeee second. Okay, let's go!" Rachel spun on her heel and left the room, flanked by the 2 girls.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long! I'm starting _another_ story:D I'll put the description here:

_Starting in Season 1, Rachel is the head cheerleader, HBIC, and celibacy leader. She's dating quarterback Finn Hudson. Quinn is the unpopular loser who gets slushied, and crushes on Finn from afar. Basically, Rachel is Quinn, and Quinn is Rachel. Follows the Glee storyline, and has the same songs. Each chapter is a week. I may change some quotes, or add some. This is for all you Fuinn shippers \(^.^)/. Also, there's finally some real Puckleberry. _


	12. Dad's Back

**A/N:** I'm rewatching Britney 2.0 and the Jarley bleachers scene makes me think of Puckleberry and then I wish that it was Puckleberry and ugh. I think when I have my suprise 3rd fic come out I'll do that Puckleberry style. What do you guys think? Anyways, onwards with Sunday! Also, this may the shortest chapter, but I'm already writing Mondays, so don't worry!

Jake took his time going down the stairs. If he wasn't wearing his ratty shoes, it would be: 1 toe, 2 toe, 3 toe, 4 toe, 5 toe, half of foot, heel, repeat. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to Temple, or that he was Ednas because mom had work late last night. It wasn't even because of Puck.

"JACOB YOU PIECE OF TRASH HURRY UP." That's why. Sarah rushed past him, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs with her.

"Hurry up Jakey! If he yells again mommy might cry!" Jake felt water form his eyes and scooped up his half-sister, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine." He whispered to her as they walk through the living room, slowly making their way to the kitchen.

"Jakey?" He hummed "When will you and Puckey stop fighting?" Jake took a deep breath, looking away from her. "Jakey?"

"I'm not sure Sar-Bear." A moment of silence passed before another question came from the tiny girl.

"Do you love Rachie?" Jake looked down at her, surprised.

"I...this is between us, right?" Sarah nodded, smiling,"I do. I really do. But...Rachey's really sad right now. Bubbas tryna make it better, but it's really hard."

The little girl looked up at him, tears in her tiny eyes,"Is it No-Nos fault pretty Racheys sad?"

A large sigh, they were right outside the kitchen door, and neither knew Puck was on the other side,"It's a lot of peoples fault baby, not just No-Nos. Now, lets go to temple." Puck smiled on the other side, Jake could've easily pin pointed Rachel's pain on him. He wondered if this was the beginning of the forgiving process.

Jake set her on her feet, gently holding her hand as they walked into the kitchen. "What took you losers so long?"

"I had to talk to Sarah, dad."

"Wasting my damn time is what you were doing. Come on." The older man grabbed his daughters hand, tugging her out the door.

Jake and Puck exchanged a look, both angry at their moms for agreeing to let him stay.

"Let's just get this over with already."

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's so short! I'm almost done with the next chapter though, so bear with me! Also, I've been putting It's In His DNA very badly! I apologize for that. I'm trying to update, but we're working on moving, so I've been _very_ busy. In other news, reviews make my writing engine go(: So...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!:D I also need more prompts for Prompts(;


	13. Love Is Spreading

"Dude, I'm a statue!" Jake exclaimed, puffing out his chest. Ryder rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Yeah, keep thinking." He scoffed, flexing his biceps. Sam jumped up from his seat behind them.

"Guys! Guys! Obviously, _I'__m_ ab-licious." He smirked, showing off his 6 pack. Puck laughed, rolling his eyes. All three boys looked up as Rachel and Marley strolled in, followed by Quinn, Santana, Kitty and Brittany. "Rach!" Rachel looked up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Who's the most muscley of all 3 of us?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, looking behind her at Quinn and Santana, who were stiffling giggles.

"Sammy, I don't think muscley is a word. And, why don't you ask your _girlfriend_?" Sam glanced to Marley, then back at Rachel.

"She's biased." Marley rolled her eyes, shifting her weight.

"And what makes you think I won't be?" Sam played with his shirt, glancing at Jake and Ryder.

"Okay so what Sam's too scared to say is that he wants you to sing with us." Rachel looked behind Sam to Ryder, who simply shrugged.

She sighed, rolling her eyes,"What song?" She instantly regretted agreeing to it as a slow smile encroached on Sams face.

***10 minutes later***

"Q, I look ridiculous!" Rachel whined, pulling at her shorts.

"Actually, you look hot. I _definitely_ see the appeal."

Santana came out of a stall,"Yeah, Berry. Who the hell did you sell your soul to for those legs?!"

Rachel laughed, pulling at her hair. "What are the boys wearing?"

"Shorts, muscle tanks, and Nikes. Trust me, you look way better than them." Rachel looked down at her pink crop top that showed off her flat stomach and her white distressed shorts that showed off her tan legs. There was a simple silver chain on her ankle, and another around her throat. Multi colored bulky bracelets adorned her wrists, and her feet were bare. Her hair was extremely straight and hung to the middle of her back.

"Why can't I wear shoes?" She asked, wiggling her painted toes.

"Because it would look weird. Now come on, make their jaws drop." She groaned, exiting the bathroom. The girls had conveniently chosen the bathroom furthest from the Glee room. She checked the make up, natural with dark cat eyes and red lips. Quinn and Santana were right, she did look hot.

She longingly stared at the bag that held her Cheerios uniform. Kitty laughed, hiding the bag from view. Marley sighed and held a hand out to her sister, who firmly gripped it in hers.

"Damn, Rach! I mean" Sam awkwardly coughed at Marley and Jakes glares,"you look nice. Ok, let's go!"

(_Rachel,_**Sam**,_**Jake**_,Ryder,Boys_,Rachel and Ryder_,$Rachel and Sam)

Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! With a little bit of, uh uh, and a little bit of _(Uh, uh)_

Just a little bit of _(Uh, uh)_

Just a little bit of _(Uh, uh)_

I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, Uh!

Flirtatious, trying to show faces Uh!

I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know

Waiting for the right time to flash them Gs, then

I'm leaving, please believing, oh!

Me and the rest of my heathens

Check it, got it locked at the top of the

Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding

Years go by I'm lookin' through a girly magazine

And there's my homeroom angel on the pages in-between

It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!

_Angel is the centerfold_

_Angel is the centerfold_

It's getting hot in here, (_So hot_), so take off all your clothes, eh!

_Angel is the centerfold_

_Angel is the centerfold_

_Mix a little bit of _

_Uh, uh_

_With a little bit of _

_Uh,_

_**Let it just fall out**_

_Give a little bit of _

_Uh, uh_

_With a little bit of _

_Uh, uh_

_**Let it hang all out**_

Why you at the bar if you ain't popping the bottles? C'mon

What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models

I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle

And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles

Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it

Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it

Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it

I spit game cause baby I can't talk it

Warm and fuzzy sweaters

Too magical to touch

Too see her in that negligeeIs really just too much

It's getting hot in here, (So hot), so take off all your clothes, eh!

_Angel is the centerfold_

_Angel is the centerfold_

It's getting hot in here, So hot, so take off all your clothes, eh!

_Angel is the centerfold__Angel is the centerfold_

$Mix a little bit of

Uh, uh

With a little bit of

Uh, uh

_**Nelly just fall out**_

$Give a little bit of

Uh, uh

With a little bit of

Uh, uh

_**Let it hang all out**_

$With a little bit of

And a sprinkle of that

_**Nelly just fall out**_

$I like it when ya

Girl, baby make it

It's getting hot in here, (_So hot_), so take off all your clothes, eh!

_(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_

It's getting hot in here, _(So hot)_, so take off all your clothes, eh!

_(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_

It's getting hot in here, _(So hot)_, so take off all your clothes, eh!

_(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_

It's getting hot in here, _(So hot)_, so take off all your clothes, eh!

_(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_

It's getting hot in here, _(So hot)_, so take off all your clothes, eh!

_(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_

It's getting hot in here, _(So hot)_, so take off all your clothes, eh!

_(I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off)_

It's getting hot in here!

"Well, that was...something." Will slowly clapped.

"It was _hawt_. Thats what he means." Rachel laughed, leaning forward to highfive her Latina bestfriend.

"Well, since I'm already up here, Artie? You ready?" Artie smiled, wheeling up to the front.

"Of course I am, Ms. Berry."

(**Artie, **_Rachel)_

**What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top. **Artie spoke, winking at Tina.

_I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it _

**Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off of flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot) **

_You give me that kind of something__  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away  
If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need, from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

Rachel smiled, blowing a kiss to Jake.

_So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like  
So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper 

She laughed, dancing around, playing around with Artie.

_So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love the way (I love it, I love it)  
Baby I love the way you make me feel  
Oh, I love the way, the way I love you _

Jake smiled, loving how every time she sang 'bad boy' she pointed at him.

**Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine****  
****I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind****  
****You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time****  
****Said your bed be feeling lonely,****  
****So you're sleeping in mine****  
****Come and watch a movie with me,****  
****American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,****  
****Just come and move closer to me **Artie wheeled up to Tina, pulling her up and spinning her around, then kissed her cheek, before wheeling back to Rachel.**  
****I got some feelings for you,****  
****I'm not gonna get bored of****  
****But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you**

_So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_

I love the way (I love the way)  
Baby I love the way (I love the way)  
Oh, I love the way (I love it)  
I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby I love the way (you make me feel)  
Oh, I love the way, the way I love you

The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, the way I love you! 

Rachel smiled, skipping to her seat in front of Jake. He leaned forward, placing his chin on the top of her head. He could feel her smiled as she crossed her arms, leaning into him. "You smell good." She whispered.

He chuckled,"So do you."

"Attention, everybody! I've already talked to Rachel about this. I've decided to have our very production of Grease! It'll be called..._Glease_. Auditions are tomorrow, everyone is welcome to audition, but not everyone will get a spot. Okay, you may go."

Quinn jumped up, pulling Finn with her,"We should audition for Sandy and Danny!" She rolled her eyes at his confused expression,"We'll watch the movie tonight."

Rachel gulped, a worried feeling in her stomach, until it was replaced with butterflies from Jake squeezing her hand. "You okay?"

"Huh? I guess. I just heard Quinn tell Finn they were auditioning for Sandy and Danny tomorrow. I;m afraid Shue might favor her for obvious reasons."

Jake glanced towards the blond cheerleader,"Why, cause shes blond? You would play Sandy better than her on your worst day, babe. I'm actually considering auditioning for Danny." He said the last part with a smirk directed at her.

She smiled her winning smile up at him,"I was hoping you would say that. I better go change back into my uniform. I'll see you this afternoon?"

"See you this afternoon." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

***Later on***

"Ms. Rachel Berry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Rachel sheepishly looked down, avoiding the stares from the class , which included Jake, and teacher,"Mr. Branch sent me here. Something about outburst to JBI."

Mrs. Hatch stifled a laugh, she knew about Jacobs constant bugging Rachel,"Okay then, you may take a seat by Mr. Puckerman."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Jake winked at her, patting the seat by him.

******Jake, stop staring at me!  
********Don't touch me  
Stoooooooooop  
You think you're funny, don't you?  
**_I think I'm adorable_

******Supernatural reference?  
**_I had no idea Rachel Berry liked cheesy horror shows_

******What can I say? Dean Winchester holds my heart  
**_I should be mad, but I don't think anyone can resist Jensen Ackles  
_******If I met him, I would bow at his feet  
**_He would enjoy that  
_******Unless he was busy seducing Misha  
Misha's also a beautiful man  
**_But I'm the most beautiful, right?  
_******But of course darling.**

**_Carry on my wayward sooooonnnnnnn_**

******Don't touch me**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_Please don't be mad_**

**_I need you_**

******Do you want me to burst out crying?**

**_Now that would be a sight to see_**

******You're impossible **

**_I like to think I'm quite possible._**

******I'm going to knock your teeth out**

**_You're very menacing. You should win an Oscar._**

******I'd get one before Leo.**

**_Somehow every mention of an Oscar ends up here_**

**_You look very pretty today_**

******I'm wearing a uniform**

**_And I'm the impossible one._**

******Ugh**

**_BRRRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG_**

**"Well, I guess that's all for today. You are free to leave."**

**"Time for Gleeeeee!" Rachel sang, grabbing Jakes hand. Jake laughed as she pulled him down the halls, smiling at everyone who raised an eyebrow at the pair, and Rachels group joined them along the way.**

**"Okay, Finn has something for us today." Rachel groaned, rolling her eyes, but pasted on a smile when she saw how happy Q looked about it.**

**I cant fight this feeling any longer  
And yet Im still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**

And even as I wander  
Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in**the window ****  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might**

Quinns smile grew larger.****

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
Ive been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that Im following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone Id never find

And even as I wander Im keeping you in sight  
Youre a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And Im getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
**  
Cause I cant fight this feeling anymore  
Ive forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I cant fight this feeling anymore.**

"So, that was a tribute to both Q, and Mr. Shue. That was the first song you ever heard me sing, and that's the first song that popped into my head whenever I was with Quinn. Well, the first time." Everyone laughed, including Rachel.

"I was wondering when Fuinn would declare their love this year." Kurt laughed.

"Uh, Shue? I have something too."

"Aw, look, Mini Finn is gonna sing to his Mini Quinn." Rachel playfully slapped Santana, but at the same time was muffling her giggles in Jakes shoulder.

**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again**

I love you  
I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,

Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.

I love you  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you)  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you  
I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me.

Kitty squealed, pulling her boyfriend into a hug, her cheeks a rosy cheek from giggling and blushing.

Will smiled at his class,"Looks like love is just spreading everywhere! I'll see you all tomorrow at 6 if you want to audition." The class filled with groans,"Oh come on guys! Get outta here."

**A/N: Sooo? Awesome? Good? Meh? Horrible? Suggestions? Feed me reviews! I love you all(:**


	14. Glease Auditions

**A/N:** Hai ***waves*** I've seriously neglected Its In His DNA, but no worries! I've just been so into this one, and Glee wont give me more Warblers:( I NEED MOAR WARBLERS!D: Anywho ***brushes off coat*** a new chapter of IIHD will be out soon. In the mean time, read this! P.S: Instead of my AU Story that I mentioned where Rachel and Quinn trade places, I decided to do a different thing! It's going to be a Facebook/Texting Story between Rachel, Wes, and a little Nick! Whaddya think?

***Facebook!***

Rachel Berry: Jake and I are at the audition, wheres every one else?

Noah Puckerman- Damn Berry, howd you get my bro out of the house before 7?

Quinn Fabray- Finn and I are on our way!(:

Santana- Britt had to feed Lord, b there soon

Marley Berry- I love how you fail to mention that Sammy and I are with you

(Sam Evans likes this)

Rachel Berry- Oops, sorry Marls

(Jake Puckerman likes this)

Kurt Hummel: Big news to announce at school today!

(Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval, and Wes Montgomery like this)

Rachel Berry- Why did Blaine Warbler, Nicky, and my Wes like this Kurtsie?

Blaine Anderson- I know something Rachie doesn't know!:p

Rachel Berry- I'm going to punch you in the nose

Kurt Hummel- Not now, Anderberry ***rolls eyes***

Blaine Anderson- ***Gasp***

Rachel Berry- ***Gasp***

Kurt Hummel- ***Facepalm*** I swear to Gaga

(Nick Duval and Wes Montgomery like this)

***Real Life***

"Rachel and Jake, since you were here first, you may come audition first." Rachel smiled, walking hand in hand with Jake up the stairs. Will, Emma, and Artie sat in 3 chairs behind a desk, tapping their pencils. "And, who will you be auditioning for?"

Rachels smile widened,"Sandy, definently Sandy."

Jake nodded,"Danny."

"Okay, lets hear it!"

(_Rachel,_**Jake,**_**Both)(Think of Jake and Kittys performance of this song)**_  
**Ah**

_**Aaah  
**_  
**Hey baby won't you look my way  
I could be your new addiction**

_Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction_

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

_**I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

**It started with a whisper**  
**And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I can hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**_

**Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription**

_Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin'_

_**Oh my my dear  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks**_

**Too much  
It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I can hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**_  
_**Never thought I'd live  
To see the day**_  
_**When everybody's words got in the way, Oh!**_

**Yeah, yeah**

_Oh, woah_

_**Oooh**_

**Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction**

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

**It started with a whisper  
****And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I can hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mama's always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**_  
_**Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back**_

**It started with a whisper** _(Everybody talks, everybody talks)_  
**And that was when I kissed her** _(Everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_**Everybody talks  
Everybody talks... back  
Uh!**_

"Very good, you two! You may take your seat." Will kindly smiled at his lead soloist and her companion. "Marley and Sam? Please come up."

"We'll be auditioning for any part we can get. I understand if I dont get in."

(_Marley,_ **Sam,**_** Both)**_  
**Saying 'I love you'****  
****Is not the words I want to hear from you****  
****It's not that I want you****  
****Not to say, but if you only knew****  
****How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

_**More than words is all you have to do to make it real**__**  
**__**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd already know**_

**What would you do**

_If my heart was torn in two_

_**More than words to show you feel**__**  
**__**That your love for me is real**__**  
**__**What would you say if I took those words away**__**  
**__**Then you couldn't make things new**__**  
**__**Just by saying 'I love you'**__**  
**__**La de da la de da**__**  
**__**Da de da da da**__**  
**__**More than words**__**  
**__**La de da la de da**_

_Now that I've tried to_

_**Talk to you and make you understand**_

_All you have to do is_

_**Close your eyes**__**  
**__**And just reach out your hands and touch me**__**  
**__**Hold me close don't ever let me go**__**  
**__**More than words is all I ever needed you to show**__**  
**__**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd already know**_  
_**What would you do if my heart was torn in two**__**  
**__**More than words to show you feel**__**  
**__**That your love for me is real**__**  
**__**What would you say if I took those words away**__**  
**__**Then you couldn't make things new**__**  
**__**Just by saying 'I love you'**___

"GO SISTER! That was perfect."

Will laughed,"What Rachel said. Quinn and Finn, come on up. And you two are auditioning for..."

Quinn looked out at Rachel and Jake,"We'll be auditioning as Sandy and Danny. I know this song isnt our usual, but different is good." Will leaned back, waving a hand for them to go.

(_Quinn,_**Finn**_**)**_  
**Gotta get get****  
****Gotta get get****  
****Gotta get get****  
****Gotta g-g-g-g-g-get get get get get get****  
****Boom boom boom (gotta get get)****  
****Boom boom boom (gotta get get)****  
****Boom boom boom (gotta get get)****  
****Boom boom boom (gotta get get)****  
****Boom boom boom****  
****That boom boom boom****  
****That boom boom boom****  
****Boom boom boom**  
**Yo****  
****I got that hit that beat the block****  
****You can get that bass overload****  
****I got that rock and roll****  
****That future flow****  
****That digital spit****  
****Next level visual shit****  
****I got that boom boom boom**  
**How the beat bang****  
****Boom boom boom**

_I like that boom boom pow__  
__Them chickens jackin' my style__  
__They try to copy my swagger__  
__I'm on that next shit now__  
__I'm so Three-Thousand-and-Eight__  
__You so Two-Thousand-and-Late__  
__I got that boom boom boom__  
__That future boom boom boom__  
__Let me get it now__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom__  
__That boom boom boom__  
__That boom boom boom__  
__Boom boom boom_

**I'm on that supersonic boom****  
****Y'all hear that space shit zoom****  
****When-when I step inside the room****  
****Them girls go apeshit (uh)****  
****Y'all stuck on super-8 shit****  
****That low-fi stupid 8-bit****  
****I'm on that HD flat****  
****This beat go boom boom bap**  
**I'm a beast when you turn me on****  
****Into the future cyber-tron****  
****Harder, faster, better, stronger****  
****Text the ladies extra longer, cuz****  
****We got the beat that bounce****  
****We got the beat that pound****  
****We got the beat that 808 that boom boom in your town**

_People in the place__  
__If you wanna get down__  
__Put your hands in the air__  
__will. drop the beat now_

**Yup yup****  
****I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup)****  
****I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup-yup yup)****  
****(Huh huh huh)****  
****Here we go**  
**Here we go****  
****Satellite radio**  
**Y'all gettin' hit with the boom boom****  
****Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns****  
****Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom****  
****Shittin' on y'all with the boom boom****  
****Shittin' on y'all with the...****  
****This beat be bumpin' bumpin'****  
****This beat go boom boom****  
****Let the beat rock****  
****L-l-l-l-let the beat rock****  
****Let the beat r...****  
****This beat be bumpin' bumpin'****  
****This beat go boom boom**

_I like that boom boom pow__  
__Them chickens jackin' my style__  
__They try to copy my swagger__  
__I'm on that next shit now__  
__I'm so Three-Thousand-and-Eight__  
__You so Two-Thousand-and-Late__  
__I got that boom boom boom__  
__That future boom boom boom__  
__Let me get it now__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom (gotta get get)__  
__Boom boom boom__  
__That boom boom boom__  
__That boom boom boom__  
__Boom boom boom__  
__Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock)__  
__Let the beat r-rock (Let the beat...)__  
__Let the beat rock (Let the beat rock...rock...rock...rock)_

"Wow...you're right. That _was_ different. Okay! Kitty and Ryder? On here it says you don't care if you get in or not, but would still like to audition for any part. Are you prepared?"

"We are, Shue."

(_Kitty,_**Ryder**_**,Both**__)_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.  
****You say it's too late to make it,**

**But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down**

_I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?**_  
_**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick**_

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.**  
**You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down.  
**  
_I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed.  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise._

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone**_

_Yeah, yeah, now baby don't hang up,  
So I can tell you what you need to know,  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go,  
So I can tell you what you need to know_

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this**_  
_**All those fairy tales are full of it.  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...**_

"Great job guys. Santana..."

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" Santana screamed, rushing into the room with her girlfriend behind her. "And I'll be auditioning for Rizzo. Of course." She rolled her eyes, waving at Rachel.

_He left no time to regret  
Kept his lips wet  
With his same old safe bet  
Me and my head high  
And my tears dry  
Get on without my guy  
You went back to what you knew  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And I tread a troubled track  
My odds are stacked  
I'll go back to black_

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
I go back to us

I love you much  
It's not enough  
You love blow and I love puff  
And life is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside

We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
I go back to us_

Black, black, black, black,  
black, black, black,  
I go back to  
I go back to

_We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
We only said good-bye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to  
I go back to us_

"Very good, Santana. I guess that's all we'll have, you may all go."

Santana rushed up to Rachel and looped her arm through hers,"I'm sorry I wasn't here to hear you two kick ass! Britt lost Lords food." The Latina rolled her eyes, but lovingly smiled at her girlfriend right after. "Oooh, I gotta go! I'll see you two later!"

***After school Glee session***

"Mr. Shue, why'd you tell us to come to the auditorium?" Mercedes asked.

"Two reasons. One is for Grease, and the second is because Kurt has an announcement, and he asked if he could do it in here. Mercedes, Rachel, Jake, Finn, and Quinn, please come up."

"As you know, these are our Sandys and Dannys. We couldn't choose between you 4, so we'll have a contest. This is a chemistry contest."

"Mr. Shue, I'm not good at Chemistry!" Rachel announced, both boys nodding, showing they weren't good either.

"Not _that_ kind of chemistry. I mean that type of chemistry that will look good on stage!"

Quinn smirked,"Finn and I have that _down_." Rachel rolled her eyes, glancing back at Will.

"What will this contest contain?"

"Born To Handjive, led by our own Mercedes Jones."

_[Mercedes:]_  
Before I was born late one night  
My papa said everything's alright  
The doctor paid, my Mama laid down  
With her stomach bouncing all around  
'Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive  
Mama gave birth to a hand-jive

_[Mercedes and Rachel:]_  
I could barely walk when I milked a cow  
When I was three I pushed a plow

_[Jake:]_  
While chopping wood I moved my legs  
And they saw me dance when I gathered eggs

_[Rachel and Finn:]_  
The townfolk clapped, I was only five  
Out-dance 'em all, he was born to hand-jive!

_[Mercedes:]_  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody

_[Mercedes with NDs and Quinn:]_  
Born to hand-jive, baby  
Born to hand-jive, baby

_[Mercedes:]_  
How low can you go?

_[Rachel:]_  
How low can you go?

_[Finn:]_  
How low can you go?

_[Jake:]_  
How low can you go?  
Higher!

_[Finn:]_  
Higher!

_[Rachel:]_  
Higher!

_[Mercedes:]_  
And higher, yeah!

_[Finnwith New Directions:]_  
Now can you hand jive, baby?

_[Finn, Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions, and Quinn:]_  
Oh can you hand jive, baby? (_[Mercedes:]_Baby, yeah!)

_[Finn with New Directions, and Quinn:]_  
Oh yeah can you hand jive, baby? (_[Mercedes:]_Can you hand jive?)  
Oh can you hand jive baby? (_[Mercedes:]_Baby!)  
Oh yeah (_[Mercedes:]_Oh yeah)  
Oh yeah (_[Mercedes:]_Oh yeah, yeah)  
Oh yeah (_[Mercedes:]_Oh yeah)

_[Finn and Mercedes with New Directions, and Quinn:]_  
Born to hand jive, oh yeah!  
Lalalala  
Lalala  
Lalala

"Well, that sure made it easier! After practice, Artie will the list up. Now, Kurt? You may tell us your news."

Kurt held a hand out to Blaine, who happily grabbed it, before they walked up to the stage. "We have a very important-and sad-announcement." Kurt glanced at Blaine, who gave his hand a squeeze of encouragment. "We're going back to Dalton!"

Tina promptly burst into tears. Rachel jumped up, running to the stage, and Kurt scooped his best friend into his arms, squeezing her tight. She turned to Blaine, teary eyes, tightly hugging him as well,"Promise you'll visit."

Blaine chuckled, but choked on it because of his tears,"We'll steal you every weekend baby girl."

She sadly laughed, pulling away, wiping at her tears,"When do you leave?"

"After Regionals. Don't worry, we're not that mean." Rachel nodded before throwing herself back at Kurt.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

Kurt wiped his eyes, kissing her head,"I'm going to miss you too."

"Okay guys, you're free to go, but don't forget to look at the list!"

**LIST**

Rachel Berry- Sandy

Rachel smiled, squealing. Jake laughed, pulling her into a hug before looking at the list, automatically fist pumping.

Jake Puckerman- Danny

Blaine Anderson- Teen Angel

"Did you even audition?" Kurt asked, smiling ear-to-ear. Blaine shrugged, laughing.

Tina Cohen-Chang- Jan

Finn Hudson- Putzie

Finn turned away, a confused look on his face.

Santana Lopez- Rizzo

"Of course." Santana smirked, hugging her girlfriend and bestfriend.

Sam Evans- Kenickie

Sam sadly turned away, feeling bad that he got a part and not her,"It's fine, babe. I'm just happy Rach and Jake got the leads!"

Sugar Motta- Frenchy

Joe Hart- Doody

Brittany Pierce- Cha-Cha

Brittany did a little dance, then quickly jumped out of the way when Quinn pushed through them.

Quinn Fabray- Patty Simcox

"Patty Simcox? _Patty Simcox_? Who the hell is Patty Simcox?!" Rachel softly giggled, and Quinn whirled on her,"Listen to me, _Hobbit_. When you're on that stage in front of everyone, and they finally remember how much of a _loser_ you are, don't come to me dripping in lambs blood!" Finn reached out to her, and she slapped him away,"This is your fault!"

"How?"

"You're too tall! Ugh!" Sue walked up just as her head Cheerio and quarterback stomped down the hall.

"B, come with me."

10 minutes later, Rachel was staring at her Coach with a wide mouth,"But that's Quinns spot!"

"Yeah well, Quinn needs to be knocked down a few notches, and _you_ need to be bumped up a few."

"This is such an honor, thank you so much!"

"It's nothing. I would be thanking your lesbian bestie actually. Now, get out of my office and anjoy your new status as head Cheerio!"

Rachel smiled, jumping up and rushing out the room, leaving a slightly smiling Sue Sylvester behind.


	15. Glease

**A/N:** I'm seriously lacking on this story! We're moving, so I've been super busy:c Anyways, here's _Glease_!

Opening night was in 3 hours, and Rachel was pacing around in the bathroom. She could hear the guys rehearshing Greased Lightning, and smiled before Quinn flung the door open, glaring at her with those pretty green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hobbit, I thought this was the _girls_ bathroom. And-" She stopped, looking Rachel up and down, before smirking,"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought we were doing _Grease_, not _Hairspray._ Have you always been that fat? It'll be a shame when your costume splits on stage and I have to replace you." The blond shrugged. "Sue won't be very happy." She visciously laughed then turned on her heel storming out.

Rachel felt a tear stream down her cheek and slumped over the sink, gasping. She then straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror, pinching her stomach and thighs. The next moment she was shoving her fingers down her throat, begging her body to work with her.

Suddenly the door flew open, and before she could move, Jake was standing behind her. "Rach, what are you doing?"

"I was _trying_ to get rid of some of this fat but apparently I have no gag reflex." Jakes expression at that little fact would've made her laugh, if she had been happy.

"Why? You have nothing on you."

"I'm huge, Jake! I can't do this. Sandy isn't fat! She's a super model. Quinn was right." Jake closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pulling her into his chest, securely wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't say that, baby. You're just as skinny as Quinn, and 10 times more gorgeous then she will _ever_ be. Look at me." He tilted her chin towards him,"You're head Cheerio, Glee female lead, Sandy in the play, super gorgeous, have the best friends a girl could want, and you have _me_. I'm also glad you don't have a gag reflex, because I don't wanna kiss a girl who has throw up on her breath, during the play, or later. Now, come on. We're on soon."

"I'll be right out." Jake smiled at her, kissing her temple. "Thanks, Jake." She weakly smiled back at him as he walked out, leaving her in there alone.

_Look at me  
There has to be  
Something more than what they see  
Wholesome and pure  
Oh so scared and unsure  
A poor man's Sandra Dee_

Sandy, you must start anew  
Don't you know what you must do?  
Hold your head high, take a deep breath and sigh  
Good bye to Sandra Dee 

She smiled, smoothing out her outfit, flipping her hair, and strutted out the bathroom into the hallway, where Marley, Kitty, Santana, and Brittany waited. They all looked pissed, and Kitty and Santana spoke at the same time. "I'm gonna kick her ass!"

Rachel smiled, wrapping an arm around them,"Don't worry about her right now. The farthest thing from my mind is the Golden Bitch Couple. Let's just do our best on this play right now, okay girls?"

Santana and Kitty heaved huge sighs, but smiled back at their best friend. Rachel laughed, holding out her pinkies. Santana and Marley looped one of their pinkies with hers, then Santana linked hers with Brittanys, and Marley with Kittys. This caused them to form a chain with Rachel in the middle.

"Rachel, are you ready to go on?"

She took a deep breath and nodded,"I am. Well, after Blaine that is." Blaine smiled and winked at her as he walked on stage.

**Your story sad to tell  
A teenage ne'er do well  
Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block  
Your future's so unclear now  
What's left of your career now?  
Can't even get a trade in on your smock**

_La la la la la la la la_****

Beauty school dropout  
No graduation day for you  
Beauty school dropout  
Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo  
Well at least you could have taken time, to wash and clean your clothes up  
After spending all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up  
Baby get moving _(Baby get moving)_**  
Why keep your feeble hopes alive?  
What are you proving? **_(What are you proving?)_**  
You've got the dream but not the drive**

_If you go for your diploma, you could join a steno pool__  
__Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school!_

_La la la la la la la la_****

Beauty school dropout _(Beauty school dropout)_**  
Hanging around the corner store  
Beauty school dropout **_(Beauty school dropout)_**  
It's about time you knew the score**

_Well they couldn't teach you anything__  
_**_You think you're such a looker_**_  
_**_But no costumer would go to you unless she was a hooker!_**

Baby don't sweat it _(Don't sweat it)_**  
You're not cut out to hold a job  
Better forget it **_(Forget it)_**  
Who wants their hair done by a slob?**

_Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled, but still the world is cruel__  
__Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!_

Baby don't blow it  
Don't put my good advice to shame  
Baby you know it  
Even Dear Abby'd say the same!

_Now I've called the shot, get off the pot, I really gotta fly!_  


**Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!**

Beauty school dropout _(Beauty school dropout)_**  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout **_(Beauty school dropout)_**  
Go back to high school  
Beauty school dropout **_(Beauty school dropout)_**  
Go back to high school **

Sugar watched as Blaine walked back up the white stairs, then laid a hand on her head and pretended to faint.

Backstage, Santana was preparing for her song. Rachel and Brittany skipped up to her, and linked all 3 of their pinkies together. "Unholy Trinity represent!" They giggled, then tossed their pinkies up in the air, breaking them apart.

"You'll do amazing." Rachel reassured, rubbing Santanas arm before skipping over to Jake.

"You look gorgeous, Sanny. We all do." Brittany whispered, then gently kissed her. "Kick butt out there!"

"Ms. Lopez? You're on."

_There are worse things I could do  
Than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy  
And no good  
I suppose it could be true  
But there are worse things I could do.  
I could flirt with all the guys  
Smile at them and bat my eyes  
Press against them when we dance  
Make them think they stand a chance  
__Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do  
I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right  
Take cold showers every day  
And throw my life away  
On a dream that won't come true  
I could hurt someone like me  
Out of spite or jealousy  
I don't steal and I don't lie  
But I can feel and I can cry  
A fact I'll bet you never knew.  
But to cry in front of you  
That's the worse thing I could do._

Santana sadly smiled before heading off stage. "You were amazing! And so emotional."

"Thanks, B." Everyone but Rachel and Jake ran on stage for the last number.

"You ready, beautiful?" Rachel spun around and smiled up at him.

"I don't look ridicoulus?" She pulled at the catsuit.

"That's the word that comes to mind right now." He laughed, winking. She prettily blushed, and he tipped her head up, gently kissing her. "Come on, let's go get 'em."

(_Rachel,_**Jake**, _**Both**_, NDs)_  
_**I got chills.**_**  
**_**They're multiplyin'.**_**  
**_**And I'm losin' control.**_**  
**_**'Cause the power**_**  
**_**you're supplyin',**_**  
**_**it's electrifyin'!**_**  
**__  
You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you (_And my heart is set on you!)_  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for **_(Ooo)_** me to do.**__

_**You're the one that I want.**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey  
The one that I want.**__  
__  
_You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey  
The one that I want.**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.**___

If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.

**I better shape up,**_**  
**_**'cause you need a man**__

I need a man  
who can keep me satisfied. (Who can keep me satisfied)__

**I better shape up**_**  
**_**if I'm gonna prove**__

You better prove  
that my faith is justified.

**Are you sure?**__

_**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
You're the one that I want.**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey!**__  
__**The one that I want.**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey!**__  
__**The one that I want**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**The one I need **_(One I need)_**  
Oh, yes indeed **_(Yes indeed)_  
__**You're the one that I want.**__  
__  
_You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey!**__  
__**The one that I want.**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey!**__  
__**The one that I want**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**The one I need **_(One I need)_**  
Oh, yes **_(Yes indeed)__

Indeed!

_**You're the one that I want**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey!**__  
__**The one that I want.**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**Honey!**__  
__**The one that I want**___

You are the one I want, Ooo, oo, o__

_**The one I need **_(One I need)_**  
Oh, yes indeed **_(Yes indeed)_**  
You're the One That I Want **_

The standing ovation was incredible. Rachel laughed as confetti flew, Jake grabbing her hand and holding their intertwined hands in the air. The curtain dropped, and Rachel jumped into Jake's arms. "That was _so_ much fun!"


	16. Now We're Getting Somewhere

**A/N: Eiiiikkkkk/.\ I'm SO sorry! We just moved, and if you've ever moved, you know how little time there is to sit down and update a story, much less begin a new one! Here's chapter 16! Regionals is next!(:**

"So, did you hear the Jake's singing a 'special' song in Glee today?" Kitty asked as she applied a new layer of Candy Apple Lip Butter Lipstick in the small mirror of the girls bathroom.

Rachel rolled her eyes, tossing her comb into her bag and examing her perfect high pony. "I heard he's singing. I don't see what's so special about it though."

Marley and Kitty smirked, exchanging looks,"That's because you're actually out of the loop for once, little Miss Head Cheerio." Santana giggled as Rachel self-consiously pulled at her specialized head Cheerio uniform.

"Leave her alone, Freshies." Santana giggled, high fiving Brittany. The giggles quickly subsided as the door opened, and in stepped the former school HBIC, Quinn Fabray.

Her piercing eyes sent daggers through each girl, and then they reached Rachel, who was sending just the same, if not more powerful, daggers at the blond. "Berry." She nodded, letting her glare drop to the floor, knowing good and well she wasn't as intimidating any more since she lost her place on the ladder.

"Fabray." Rachel nodded back, smirking, clearly enjoying her new powers. "Girls, let's go." Rachel crooked a finger before heading out the door, her friends following.

Quinn quickly grabbed Brittanys wrist,"Britt! Remember me? We've been best friends since middle school. Me, you, and Santana. We're the Unholy Trinity, remember? Don't you want that back?"

Brittany narrowed her blue eyes, meeting the other blonds hazel ones. "Let me go, Quinn. That was _before_ you were really mean to Rachie, who's always been really nice to us. We're the Unholy Trinity, me, Sanny, and Rachie, and Kitty and Marls are our little Freshies." With that, Brittany jerked her wrist away and grabbed her girlfriends hand, who simply smirked at her ex-best friend.

"What she said. Rach, let's go."

"I HATE YOU BERRY!" Quinn screeched, jamming a finger in the tiny brunettes direction.

Rachel simply looked over her shoulder, lazily gazing at her,"Right back at cha, _Lucy_." Santana froze, a sad look on her beautiful face, and Quinn could feel all the anger melt out of her. Because right at that moment, the minute Rachel said that 4-letter word, she was reminded of the 4-year-old Beauty Trinity, made up of Lucy, Barbra, and Princess Santana.

Quinn threw a hand in front of her blindly, reaching for Rachel,"Barbra, please!"

Rachel gently stepped away from her hand, the same hand she held so many times, the same hand that had slapped her numerous times,"Not right now, Quinn. Just, please."

Quinn weakly dropped her hand back to her side, softly nodding, closing her eyes to avoid Santana's dissapointed stare. Rachel and her groupies trailed out, but a small hand gently rested on Quinn's arm. Hoping to open her eyes to a small Jew, but knowing that wouldn't happen, she slowly reopened her eyes, meeting Kittys. "It'll be okay, Q. I'm still your mini, and I'm sure Rach will forgive you soon, you know her."

Quinn let a small smile grace her features,"Thanks, Kitty. Now go, before they worry about you. I love you, Mini Me!"

Kitty giggled, her blond ponytail moving with her,"Love you too, Big Me!" Then she was gone, and Quinn was alone again. Quinn had felt so alone since she had blown a fuse during Glease.

**Glee**

The tension was palable as Sam and Mike entered the choir room. Finn and Quinn sat in the middle of the room, quietly whispering to each other. Puck was sat a few rows behind the couple, switching between sending hard stares at his shoes and staring enviously at Rachel and Jake. Sam nudged Mike and pointed at their best friend,"Green isn't a very attractive color on old Puckerman, is it?" The tall Asain laughed, shaking his head as he climbed past Fuinn and threw himself on the chair between Puck and Mercedes.

Jake, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were sitting on one side of the room, with Tina, Kurt, Blaine, and Artie sitting at their feet, and Marley and Kitty sat behind the girls, playing with their hair. Everyone else was on the other side of the room. Sam smiled at his girlfriend, slipping past Rachel, who grabbed the leg of his pants, pouting up at him. Sam laughed, shaking his head and bent over to kiss his small best friends head, who giggled and let him go.

Mr. Shue walked in, did a quick head count, then nodded. "Everybody come up and take one of these makeshift instruments." Everyone flooded to the front, almost trampeling Rachel in the process. Puck told her to sit down, and a few minutes later came back with a small instrument.

Rachel looked up and smiled at him,"Thanks." Pucks heart fluttered but simply smirked.

"'S no problem, Berry." He shrugged, the turned on his heel and sauntered back to his seat, not knowing Rachel was feriously blushing, smiling at the instrument.

"So, Shue, what are these for?"

"Well, Finn, I'm glad you asked!" He turned and wrote a single word on the board, _Acapella_.

Kitty groaned, throwing her head back,"I _hate_ whistling!" Santana snickered and Rachel covered her mouth, stiffling her giggles.

Mr. Shue stared at the group before slowly nodding,"Riiiight. Anyways, I had a group of students come early this morning to help me out, and they're going to give you a demonstration. Artie, Jake, Rachel, Kitty, Sam, and Ryder, please come up."

(Think of Glee's performance of it! But w/ Rach and not Marley)

(_Rachel,_ **Jake,** _**Artie,**_ Kitty, _Sam,_** Ryder**)  
_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_ **(The longest)**  
_**For the longest time **__(Time)_  
_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh **_**(The longest)**  
_**For the longest**_

_**If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write**_

_[(New Directions)]_  
What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened (for the longest time)

_**Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on**_

_****_I'll take my chances_**  
**_I forgot how nice romance is_****_

_[Artie and Kitty]__**  
**__**I haven't been there for the longest time**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_ **(The longest)**  
_**For the longest time**_ _(Time)_  
_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_ **(The longest)**  
_**For the longest**_

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all_

_Is how I need you, and how you needed me too_

_[Sam and Rachel (New Directions):]_  
_That hasn't happened_ (for the longest time)

**Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's**  
**More than I'd hoped for**

**Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone**

_[New Directions)]_  
_I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there_ (for the longest time)

**I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself, hold on to your heart**  
**Now I know the woman that you are**  
**You're wonderful so far**  
**And it's more than I'd hoped for**

_**I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things**_

_[Artie and Kitty:]__**  
**__**I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you  
For the longest time**__****_

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh **(The longest time)**_****_

_[Rachel and Artie]__**  
For the longest time  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_ **(The longest time)**_****_

For the longest _(time)__**  
**__(The longest time)__**  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_** (The longest)  
**_**For the longest**_ _(time)__**  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_ **(The longest)**_****_

_[Rachel and Artie]__**  
For the longest time **_

They were met with a standing ovation, and Kitty was smiling ear to ear. Rachel playfully nudged her, laughing from the adrenaline she always got from performing,"What are you so Chesire about?"

"I'm didn't have to whistle!" Rachel shook her head, still laughing.

Blaine walked up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and she automatically laid her head on his shoulder, a routine Kurt had used to get jealous of, but trusted his boyfriend enough to know he wouldn't run to her. Of course, there was a lot of chemistry between the 2, but Rachel was plenty distracted with the Puckerbros. "Well, that was fantastic, but I think _my_ group will do _much_ better."

Rachel rolled out from under his arm and stood in front of him, playfully punching his stomach,"Oh _really_? Is that what you _really_ think, Blaine Warbler?"

He laughed, ruffling her hair,"That's _exactly_ what I think!" She gasped, and pointed to her hair, glaring at him. "Awww, I think it looks cute like that!" He grinned, winking at her. A blush rose up her cheeks, but she continued glaring at him. He sighed and gently ran his fingers through her thick hair, putting it back in place.

Santana nudged Kurt,"If you didn't know those two, you would swear they were a lovestruck couple." Kurt smiled and playfully pushed her away.

"Oh please. He's _gay_, and she's a little distracted right now." He quickly glanced at Jake and Puck, who were watching Raine's playful flirting with equally jealous faces.

Santana scoffed,"_Kurt_. If you haven't realized yet, almost _everyone_ in here has had feelings for Rach at one time or another. With the exception of Unique, Marley, Kitty, Quinn, and you." She paused, raising an eyebrow, and in his mind he was reciting a Supernatural exorcism to get rid of her before she said what she was about to say,"_Wait_, you _have_ liked her! You like our little Rachie when we were about 5 or 6!"

"I was 6, Satan."

"You still proved my point. I mean, if he wasn't gay and dating my best gay, I would totally ship it."

Kurt rolled his eyes,"As much as you ship Puckleberry?"

She considered it for a second,"A close second."

"Hey, San? If you don't like Rachel with Jake, why are you letting it happen?"

Santana suddenly grew very serious,"This is the first time she hasn't been pining over Hudson since 6th grade. It's _such_ a relief. Sure, I want some sweet Puckleberry loving as much as the next person, but if she needs to date the _other_ Puckerman before she's ready for that, then that's how it'll be. If I was scared that Puck would move on, I would be pushing her harder than she's ever been pushed, but since I know, and you know, and _God_ knows that won't happen, it's not a rush."

"I'm so glad you're her best girl friend."

Santana giggled,"What, it was getting too hard for you?"

Kurt elbowed her side, but he was laughed,"Shut up!"

"Guys, sit down so Blaine, Puck, Artie, and Ryder can get started." Everyone shuffled to their seats, and Rachel shyly smiled at Puck as she passed him, causing him to playfully tickle her.

(_Blaine_, **Puck**, _**Artie,**_ Ryder)  
_**Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'**_  
_**We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**_

_Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

**You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
**  
_**We will we will rock you **_

_**Sing it!  
We will we will rock you**_

Buddy you're an old man poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day

_**You got mud on your face  
Big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place **_(Come on!)  
_**We will we will rock you Sing it!  
Ooh!  
We will we will rock you  
Everybody!  
We will we will rock you  
Mmm...  
We will we will rock you Alright!**_

"Blaineeeeeeeee, that was actually _good_!" Rachel whined, sticking her lower lip out.

Blaine laughed, striding across the room to scoop her up and hug her. "I'll take that as a compliment, Barbs."

She laughed and pulled away from him, skipping over to Puck and wrapping her tiny arms around his waist,"Good job, Noah." She whispered, nestling her chin against his chest. He smiled, leaning over and gently rubbing her back, remembering the time they had been in this very position, the day he quit football for her.

"Guys, Jake has something."

Puck sighed, kissing the top of her head,"Love you."

Her head shot up to look at him, and he could feel his face fall, in fear she would reject him. "Love you too." She softly smiled, kissing the spot her chin had been resting on, before spinning around and skipping to her seat.

"Jake, you may begin."

**Yeah****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah****  
****Yeah****  
****Yeah, yeah****  
****Baby I just don't get it, do you enjoy being hurt?****  
****I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt****  
****You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies****  
****Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why****  
****If I was ya man****  
****(Baby you)****  
****Never worry 'bout****  
****(What I do)****  
****I'd be coming home****  
****(Back to you)****  
****(Every night, doin' you right)****  
****You're the type of woman****  
****(Deserves good things)****  
****Fistful of diamonds****  
****(Hand full of rings)****  
****Baby, you're a star****  
****(I just want to show you, you are)****  
****You should let me love you****  
****Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need****  
****Baby good love and protection****  
****Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be****  
****Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you, yeah****  
****Listen****  
****Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts****  
****You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame****  
****Don't even know what you're worth****  
****Everywhere you go they stop and stare****  
****'Cause you're bad and it shows****  
****From your head to your toes, out of control, baby you know****  
****If I was your man****  
****(Baby you)****  
****Never worry 'bout****  
****(What I do)****  
****I'd be coming home****  
****(Back to you)****  
****(Every night, doin' you right)****  
****You're the type of woman****  
****(Deserves good things)****  
****Fistful of diamonds****  
****(Hand full of rings)****  
****Baby, you're a star****  
****(I just want to show you, who you are)****  
****You should let me love you****  
****Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need****  
****Ooh baby good love and protection****  
****Ooh make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be****  
****Baby you should let me****  
****(You deserve better girl)****  
****You know you deserve better****  
****(We should be together girl)****  
****Baby, with me and you it's whatever girl, hey****  
****So can we make this thing ours?****  
****You should let me love you****  
****Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need****  
****(Let me be the one to give, everything you need)****  
****Good love and protection****  
****(Said every thing)****  
****Make me your selection****  
****(Will you take me baby)****  
****Show you the way love's supposed to be****  
****(Baby you should let me love you)****  
****You should let me love you****  
****Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need****  
****(I'll give you everything)****  
****That good love and protection****  
****Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be****  
****(Hey)****  
****You should let me love you****  
****(Love you)****  
****Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need****  
****(The one to, everything you need)****  
****Good love and protection****  
****(Protection)****  
****Make me your selection show you the way love's supposed to be****  
****(Selection baby)****  
****(Yeah)****  
****Let me love you****  
****That's all you need baby**

Rachel bounced up, clapping and cheering.

"Okay guys, you can go now. Regionals tomorrow!"

Rachel and Jake walked down the hall and when they stopped at her locker, he leaned against it and started talking about video games and basketball and other things she didn't care about. Half way through one of these sentences, she turned to him, put one hand around the back of his neck, pulled him down to her lips, and whispered,"Shut up and let me kiss you." Before pressing her lips to his.

When they pulled away, his face was full of suprise,"So, uhm, do you wanna meet me at the football field at 6?"

She smiled, playing with a lock of hair,"I would be _honored_ to." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek,"See you then."

**In Rachels Car  
**Marley sighed, leaning up and pushing the next button, skipping For Good. Rachel huffed, glaring at her little sister before slamming her finger on the back button, going back to one of her favorite songs.

"Rachelllllll." Marley whined, pouting.

"Hey, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole."

Marley rolled her eyes, leaning back,"You're obsessed."

"Am not!" Rachel protested, a small smile on her lips.

"So what are you wearing on the date?"

Rachel shrugged,"I'll think of something." She pushed a button on her keys and the garage door opened, and she hummed as she pulled her car into the huge space.

Once in the house, she raced up to her room and quickly went to the back of her closet, which held her nice clothes. She pulled a short, strapless dress that had a blue jean colored top section, under that was a wide white belt with 2 fake flowers, and under that was a lace salmon colored skirt. She then reached under her bed and pulled out white ballet flats.

Finding the perfect jewlry to go with the outfit, she jumped in the shower and once out, dryed her hair and turned on the straighter. She put on foundation, mascara, white eyeliner, a nude eyeshadow, some bronzer, and a light lipstick. Once the straighter was heated up she perfectly straightened her long hair.

After she was dressed, she grabbed the white Chanel handbag Kurt had bought her last christmas and threw in her phone, credit card, lipstick, gum, and a roll on perfume that she had already applied.

"Rach, he's here!"

"Be down in a minute!" She quickly smoothed down her hair, made sure she had everything, and flounced out the door and down the stairs, slowing down when Jake came into view.

"Hello, gorgeous." He smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing her cheek.

"Hello, handsome. Marls, tell dad and papa I'll be home by 10." She told her sister, not looking away from Jake.

"Will do. Have fun!"

**At Football Field**

"It's so beautiful." Rachel sighed, staring up at the sky. Jake had brought vegan pasta and sparkling cider, then they had leaned back and looked at the stars.

"So are you." Jake winked, cheesily smiling.

Rachel giggled, blushing,"You're so cheesy."

He laughed, then chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds. Rachel giggled as Jake rolled over her, supporting himself on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. "So...are we dating or..."

She smirked and pushed him so he was on his back, then straddled him, a leg on each side of his stomach. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, meeting their lips in a fiery kiss.

He laid back down, catching his breath. "So, yes?"

She giggled, curling into a ball on his chest,"Yes, that's a yes."

**_A/N: Sorry it took so long!_** **_I've been crazy busy. Also, sorry for putting Raine and Puckleberry, but I just can't resist!xD I have a hidden agenda in here, which won't be revealed for a while, but I hope you guys will like it when it's revealed! Also, the reviews have slowed wayyyyy down! What's up with that?! Review, review, review! Love you guys!_**


End file.
